The Illusion of Safety
by Hanna West
Summary: After defeating Owen Shaw, Dominic and Katherine Toretto have done their best to return to normalcy. However, Deckard Shaw, Owen's bigger badder brother, is thirsty for revenge. Katie thought her family was finally safe, but what she learns is that safety is simply an illusion.
1. Chapter One

Guys,

It's been so long. I know. I'm so sorry, but when life kicks you in the ass it really gets in there. It's my spring break right now and I've been slowly getting back into writing and this is the result. Please let me know what you think about this chapters and your predictions for Dom and Katie. I'm hoping to upload a chapter a week so lets start with that. I wanted to show some background for how Dom and Katie meet and how their relationship progressed so stay tuned for a couple flashbacks throughout this story. Once again, I am so sorry it's been so long!

Love you all!

~ Hanna

* * *

Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding it in for a brief moment before slowing parting her lips and releasing the air. The bathroom tile was cool beneath her legs as she sat with her back against the locked door. She could hear Mia's movements below her, but she just couldn't bring herself to return to the real world yet. Her body was numb; her gaze locked on the small white stick that was sitting on the floor in front of her.

The distinct sound of little footsteps brought Katie out of her daze, dragging her back to reality kicking and screaming. The footsteps grew louder and louder until she heard the door to the her bedroom open. Katie cleared her throat and stood quickly, grabbing the test and throwing it into the trash before moving over to the sink. Incessant knocking started as Katie ran her fingers through her hair, rubbing her eyes in an effort to lesson the puffiness. "Aunt Katie, are you in there? It's me, Jack."

Katie smiled sadly and laughed, shaking her head. She pursed her lips, drying her hands before unlocking the door. It swung open and Katie was barely able to catch the little boy as he flung himself into her arms. She laughed, raising him up and positioning him on her hip. "Hey, buddy. What are you doing?"

"Looking for you." He responded, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Mama said lunch is almost done." Katie smiled and bushed the few hairs away from his eyes, pinching his cheek playfully. She hiked him higher on her hip and made her way downstairs. She heard Mia moving around the kitchen and smiled, setting Jack down in the living room with his toys before heading towards the kitchen.

Katie hopped up on the counter, watching Mia move around effortlessly as she finished up lunch. "You can never move out." Katie stated. "I can barley throw tog and Dom's cooking experience ends with a grill." Mia laughed, glancing over her shoulder towards Katie. Her smile immediately dropped as she took in Katie's appearance. She moved over to her and touched her face, taking in her puffy eyes.

Mia's eyes softened. "What happened?"

Katie could feel the emotions crawling back up her throat and tried to laugh them off. "You know, everyone keeps telling me I shouldn't give up hope. That it's going happen and I just have to be patient. Mia, it's coming up on three years. I don't have anymore patience." Katie shook her head, whipping away the wetness that had collected under her eyes. "I've been thinking a lot lately. All that time I said I never wanted to be a mom, that I just wasn't made for it, maybe this is a sign that I was right."

"Katie, it doesn't work like that." Mia breathed, shaking her head.

Katie laughed slightly, taking a deep breath. "I know." She nodded, swallowing hard. "I'm just happy I'm going to be an aunt again." Her eyes fell to Mia's flat stomach and she smiled. "Good things come to those who wait. That's how it goes right?"

Mia smiled, nodding her head as footsteps came in through the living room. Katie glanced over, catching sight of Letty in the doorway. "Hey, you ready?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Mia frowned, looking towards Katie. "Where are you guys going?" She questioned, moving over to the sink and running her hands under the water.

Letty shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She replied, pinning Katie with a frustrated look. "She won't enlighten me and I am kinda scared."

Katie smirked, shaking her head at her comment. "Good things come to those who wait." She said, hopping off the counter and moving towards Letty. "Trust me, you're going to like it." Katie patted Letty' shoulder as she passed her, walking into the living room and kissing Jacks forehead before heading towards the door.

Letty followed Katie outside and threw her the keys, slipping into the passenger seat. "When are you going to let me drive?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Katie laughed, climbing into the drivers seat and starting the car. Relishing in the buzz being behind the wheel always brought her. "Soon. I promise. You can pick the music though." She stated with a smile. "Compromises." Katie shrugged, pulling out onto the road. "Buckle up. We got a long drive ahead."

* * *

An hour passed before Letty brought up their destination again. She turned towards Katie, pinning her down with a look. Katie smiled slightly and flexed her fingers against the steering wheel, gazing out the window at the barren desert that now surround them. "You know, Dom has this saying. He says that an open road helps you think. About the where you've been, where you're going." Katie glanced over at Letty and sighed. "So, you don't remember any of this yet?"

Letty scoffed, frustration clear in her voice. "You know I don't." She replied. Katie pursed her lips and nodded, taking a deep breath. She could remember every single time the two of them made this journey together. It was hard to understand how every memory she had with Letty was now one sided. It's been three years and even though they've all created new memories with her she still finds herself missing the old Letty. She is living proof of just how the complex the brain is. Letty took a breath and turned her body towards Katie. "So, what is it exactly that you're trying to show me?"

We came up over the hill and I smirked, nodding ahead of us. "That." I stated, gripping the steering wheel tighter as the excitement coursed through my body. I'd waited this long to take Letty here because she was still a little jumpy around large groups of people, but over the last year she had been making monumental improvement and I, after talking it through with Dom, decided that this was the next logical step.

As we came up over the hill Race Wars came into view. A multitude of colors and tents spanned the horizon and the sighed caused my heart to flutter. Katie knew she'd never grow tried of the view in front of her and hoped that after today Letty would feel the same. "Race Wars." She stated, smirking over at Letty who raised her eyebrow.

"We used to come here?"

Katie smiled, shaking her head. "Come here?" She questioned rhetorically. "Dom invented it. This is where our epic love story began." Katie stared ahead of here with wistful expression.

* * *

 _Katie gently ran her tongue over the cut on her bottom lip, flinching slightly as pain radiated from the split. She closed her eyes and leaned against her car, taking in a deep breath as she focused on blocking out the noise around her. She knows that coming here was practically signing her death sentence or at least a hospital entry form, but she couldn't pass up the money that she'd get when she won her next race._

 _She caught sight of Hector and his buddies dancing with some barely dressed girls and decided staying near him would be her safest bet. She pushed her way through the crowd, her eyes set on her target. She didn't even notice her personal shoulder sized devil emerge from a large group of people until she almost rammed into him. "Jonny."_ _She breathed, swallowed hard as she shoved her fear under a heap of false confidence. "What's going on?" She asked, trying to act calm and collected._

 _Jonny smirked, shaking his head at her antics. She realized she wasn't as good of an actor that she hoped to be. "You had your fun Katherine." Jonny stated. "It's been four days, it's time you get your ass back to the house." He reached out and touched her lip, his smirk still present across his lips. "I would hate to have to teach you another lesson." He leaned down to her, his hot breath touching her ear._

 _Katie pulled herself away from him. She tried to step back, but was met with another hard chest. She sighed and closed her eyes, knowing exactly who was behind her. "Hello Katherine." Lance nodded, pushing her back towards Jonny. Katie suddenly felt anger course through her, but it wasn't directed at Jonny. It was at her. How could she let herself it caught up in another situation like this. Her life was suppose to change once she escaped her father, but it was like she was caught in a deadly cycle._

 _After looking for Brian for the three months she was beginning to run low on hope and currency. She was scared and even contemplated going back, but instead she did something stupider. She thought she was smart enough to steal from Jonny Tran. The term young and reckless come to mind when she thinks of that decision. To her surprise, when she was caught red handed, Jonny didn't hurt her. Instead he told her that everyone makes mistakes. He fed her and housed her. She was young and impressionable and saw him as her_ _savior_ _at first. About two and a half months into their relationship the real Jonny made his appearance. For the next year she dealt with his violent mood swings and harsh words, mostly because she was terrified of being on her own again. It wasn't until five days ago that the final thread within her snapped. He'd slapped her. He'd put his hands on her because she refused sex. She gathered her things, careful to exclude the things he'd bought for her, and left the next morning while he was out._

 _"I ain't going back with you Jonny." She said, finding her strength. "I'm done. You put your hands on me you son of a bitch." She opened her mouth to speak more, but wisely decided against that idea. Jonny smiled widely before his eyes turned cold and he thrust his hand out, grasping her neck and dragging her back behind one of the bathroom buildings. She struggled and tried to scream, but there was so many people and the noise had reached a new level that made her struggle practically pointless. She resorted to begging. "Please, don't. Jonny, please."_

 _He threw her against the wall and held her there by her throat. "You think you have a say? You think you can talk back to me; disrespect me?" With every question his grip got tighter and my ability to intake air grew smaller. "I own you and you will do what ever I want because…"_

 _"Because what?" A gruff voice asked suddenly, coming out of nowhere. Katie still struggled for air, but was able to loosen his grip a little. Her noticed how Jonny grew even more tense at the voice, his eyes flashing over at Lance briefly before shaking head._

 _"This ain't your business Torretto." Jonny stated, not bothering to turn his head. He was silently telling Katie to keep her mouth shut. "My girl and I are just figuring something out, no need for you and your marry band of misfits."_

 _Katie had heard stories about Dominic Torretto and she craned her neck to try and see what he looked like, but Jonny blocked her view. "Let the woman go." Dom stated calmly, but his voice was filled with authority. Jonny growled and pushed away from Katie, his eyes heated. Dominic's eyes found her's and he nodded at her. "Do you want to be here?" He asked and she shook her head, touching her neck. "Come on."_

 _Katie swallowed and walked passed Jonny, coming to a stop by Dom and the group of people that surrounded him. Her eyes project her thanks to him and he nodded. "You got to stop sticking your nose where it don't belong Torretto."_

 _"I'll stop when you stop putting your hands on innocent girls." Dom replied, gently taking Katie's arm and turning away from Jonny, leading her with him._

 _Jonny laughed behind them, calling after them. "She's anything but innocent. You can have her. Watch you wallet, though." Katie cringed and glanced up at Dom, but he didn't show that he even heard Jonny comment._

 _Once they were far enough away, Katie stopped turning towards Dom. "Thank you. I think you guys just saved my life." She said, letting out a nervous chuckle. "I'm Katie."_

 _Dom nodded. "Dominic Torretto." He introduced before pointing at the men standing behind him. "Vince, Leon and Jesse."_

 _Katie smiled and thanked the three men before returning her gaze to Dom. "I'm not with him anymore. Jonny isn't the kind of man that recognizes the word no." She looked down at the ground and cleared her throat. "Anyway. Thanks. I'll have to find some way of repaying you."_

 _Dom chucked and moved his gaze over towards the street where the next race was being set up. "I got a couple ideas." He stated. "You and me. Loser pays for dinner."_

 _Katie felt the unease roll off her and she laughed, shaking her head. "I don't think you know what you're getting into, Dom, but okay." She watched as Dom turned his head, signaling to Hector to set up the race. He turned back towards her and smirked slightly._

 _"It's weird that you just saved me and now I'm going to beat your ass and publicly humiliate you in front of all you racer buddies." Katie smirked as she started towards her car._

 _"Whether I win or lose, the outcome doesn't seem so bad." Dom called after her before turning and heading towards his own challenger._

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me!

Ride or Die Guys :)


	2. Chapter Two

Hello Everyone! I think Friday's are going to be my days. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please let me know what you think and what you think its going to happen in the future :)

* * *

Katie smiled as they slowly rolled through the crowds of partying people. She cast her gaze over the half-dressed racer-chasers that clung to men with smug expressions and suddenly felt a sense of home. As they passed a row tricked-out cars Katie glanced over at Letty. "Awesome, huh?" She asked, making a turn so they headed towards the track.

Letty looked over at her and laughed, nodding her head. Her eyes were wide as she tried to take everything in, her smile stretching across the length of her face. Katie caught sight of Hector and stopped the car, turning towards Letty. "Feel like kicking some ass?" Letty raised her eyebrow questionably. "I'm finally going to let you drive. You want to race?"

Letty nodded her head, smirking at Katie. "Hell, yeah." She said.

"I knew you would." Katie grinned, opening the car door and sliding out. "I'm going to go talk to Hector, he sets up the races. Do me a favor, just pull the car up to the starting line and I'll meet up with you." Letty nodded and climbed into the drivers seat.

After setting everything up this Hector, Katie made her way back to Letty who was at the starting line, gripping the steering wheel. She looked focused. The guy in the car next to her revved his engine and smirked in Katie direction. She smirked back and rolled her eyes, ducking down to look at Letty. "Keep it under nine thousand RPM's." She stated. "Kids going to fry is pistons after the first two-hundred."

"You know that is not my style." Letty frowned, looking up at Katie. "I got to ride or die right?"

Katie raised her eyebrow at Letty's choice of words. "How about you just ride on this one, okay?" Letty chuckled and nodded, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Nine-thousand. Trust me." She slowly backed away from the car, leaning up against the barricades as a beautiful Asian woman covered in tattoos walked out and stood in front of the cars. She held a piece of fabric in each hand and smirked before shouting go, throwing the flags down.

Katie held her breath as Letty shifted gears and took off, catching the early lead. "Come on, Letty." She whispered, pursing her lips as she watched the race. "Come on, come on." She chanted under her breath. Just like she thought, the kid racing blew his pistons just under the two-hundred mark and allowed Letty to breeze passed the finish line. Cheers erupted from the crowd and Katie grinned, taking in a breath of relief.

Letty rounded back to the starting line and stopped, hopping out of the car with triumph on her face. People surrounded her the moment she closed the door, congratulating her and patting her on the back. When Katie finally got a good look at Letty she instantly knew something was off. She was getting overwhelmed. "Let me though." Katie shouted, pushing her way through the crowd, trying to get to Letty before something bad happened.

Just as she was nearing the front of the pack, gasps broke out among the crowd. Katie called out to Letty, finally making it into the middle of the circle that had formed and sighed as she watched her drive away. She cursed, turning towards Hector who was wiping the blood from his nose. "Damn Kat, your girl still got that swing." Hector commented, grinning through the pain.

Katie raised her eyebrow. "You never could take a punch." She stated, remembering the time where she broke his nose accidentally for sneaking up on her. Hector laughed and pulled her into a hug, welcoming her back into the fold. "You think you can give me a ride home?" She asked once the crowd had dissipated. "My ride kind of took off."

Hector slung his arm around Katie and nodded. "No problem baby. I'll get you home to Dom."

* * *

Hector pulled up in front of the house and shut the engine off. Katie glanced over and noticed Dom standing on the porch with a corona, looking at her. Katie sighed and turned towards Hector, thanking him for the ride home and telling him they'd meet up again soon. She climbed out of the car and waved Hector off before starting up towards the house. "Hey." Dom greeted, talking a sip of his beer.

"Hey." She replied, taking a seat on the porch bench and pursing her lips together. "Everything was fine. She was excited and happy. She raced and won, Dom. She won. Then everything went to shit. She got out of the car and was surround; she freaked and ran. Left me stranded." Dom didn't say anything, just listened. "My phone was in the car and Hector gave me a ride home and I was hoping she'd be here, but by the look on your face I'd say that was a no." Katie closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I pushed her too hard. I know I did. It's my fault, but just want her to remember so bad."

Dom nodded and took a seat next to her. "It's not your fault, we all want her to remember." Katie nodded, closing her eyes as she leaned into Dom. She felt him warp his arm around her and kiss the top of her head. She relished in the feeling of his warmth and the comfort his presence gave her. After a few moments of peaceful silence Katie took a deep breath, pulling away from Dom and standing up.

"I should go find her." Katie stated, clearing her throat. "It's been a couple hours." She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you." Dom nodded and whispered the words back in her ear, wrapping his arms her again.

"Maybe I should go find her." Dom suggested. "I have a couple thoughts on where she might be." Katie opened her mouth to argue, but Dom pinned her down with one of his infamous don't argue looks. "You're exhausted." He stated. "And Jack's waiting inside to say goodnight to his favorite aunt."

"I'm his only aunt." She resorted quickly, smirking. "And you're right. I'm dead on my feet." She reached up, touching his cheek and kissing him again before turning and heading inside the house.

* * *

Katie towel dried her hair and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Dom had left over two hours ago to try and find Letty and he hasn't called yet. Katie thought that a hot shower would ease the tension, but all it did was make her think more.

She heard the front door open downstairs and stood quickly, throwing the towel back onto the bed before slipping out of the room. She crept passed Mia and Brian's room and hurried down the stairs. She found him in the kitchen. Alone. Katie scanned around for Letty, but she was nowhere to be found. Her eyes focused back on Dom and stepped forward. "Where is she?"

"I let her go." Dom responded calmly.

Katie shook her head, confusion setting in. "You let her go? What do you mean? Go where?" Dom moved closer to her, reaching out and wrapping his arm around her waist. Katie shook her head and pulled herself out of his arms, taking a couple steps back. "You told me you'd bring her home. Why the hell did you let her run off on by herself?"

Dom stood calmly looking at her, crossing his arms. "You're not her mother. You're not her keeper. I've been quiet. Everyone has been quiet, but that ends now. You treat Letty like a child that needs to be watched over and coddled constantly. She needs a break and I gave it to her."

Katie clenched her jaw, fighting back the anger raising within her. "And you just decided that all on your own without discussing it with me?"

"I didn't have to discuss it with you because I already know your opinion. I talked to Letty, she felt like she needed a little time to gather her thoughts and I catch her breath. I let her do that, you wouldn't have." Dom commented.

Katie shook her head. "She could have come to me and said something…"

Dom cut her off quickly. "We both know that you wouldn't have listened. You care too much. Your compassion clouds your judgment sometimes and we love that, but in this situation, it wasn't the best way to go."

"You should have talked to me. What you did was an asshole move." Katie stated, turning on her heel and leaving Dom in the kitchen without another word.

* * *

Let me know what you think :) Love, me


	3. Chapter Three

Happy Saturday Everyone,

I'm sorry I'm a day late posting, but I wanted to write an extra long chapter for you :) Please review and tell me what you think. I don't know if I'm on the right track with this story. Thank you all so much! Hope you enjoy!

~Hanna

* * *

One of the worst feelings in the word is knowing you're wrong and knowing you should admit it but being too stubborn to do just that. Katie watched from the bedroom window as Dom took a seat in a lawn chair, sipping his beer as he stared out at the L.A skyline. She took a deep breath and quietly slipped down stairs again, careful not to wake anyone. Katie pushed open the backdoor, making her way over to Dom. She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning down and laying a kiss to the side of his neck.

"My tail is between my legs." She commented, smiling at the sound of his chuckle. "I just worry about her so much sometimes that I forget that she's a grown woman." Katie moved around the chair and made herself comfortable in his lab. "We lost her. She was dead. We buried her empty casket. Now she's back and I feel like if I let her out of my sight again I might not never see her again." Katie released a humorless laugh and shook her head, reaching for Dom beer and bringing it up to her lips. "Looks like I did just that. I pushed her too far..."

Dom took her hand and brushing his fingers again her wedding band that sat proudly on her ring finger. "This is a symbol of trust between us." He stated gruffly. "A trust between us that is unbreakable and everlasting." Dom brought her hand up and kissed the ring, making sure Katie understood his point. "Letty can take care of herself. She just needs a little space to breathe and spread her wings. She'll come back. Family always does."

Katie closed her eyes and leaned back into his body, knowing what he said was right. "I took a pregnancy test this morning." She breathed quietly, meeting his gaze. "The last couple days I've had this overwhelming feeling that something was different and I remember Mia saying she felt like that when she was pregnant with Jack." Katie paused, taking a breath before shaking her head.

"It was negative." Dom stated. He knew by the way her body shook and her refusal to meet his gaze. He watched as she closed her eyes and nodded slightly.

She took a deep breath, clenching her jaw. "I was so sure." She whispered, bitterness slipping into her words. "I don't know what to do anymore Dom. I'm so tired of the getting my hopes up, your hopes up, to have it all washed away again and again." Dom nodded at her words, but remained silent. He held her close to his body, fighting against his own disappointment. "Will you be okay if I can't give you kids?" Katie suddenly questioned, looking up at him. "If my body just isn't made for that. Would you be okay if it was just you and me because I know how much you want..."

"I do want kids." Dom nodded, pulling away from Katie slightly so he could look her in the eye. "I'd be lying if I say I didn't, but are they necessary for happiness with you? Never."

* * *

When Katie woke up the next morning, Dom was already gone and the sheets next to her were cold. She wasn't surprised though, it was a rare occurrence that she got up before him. He was most likely in the garage with Brian, working on turning the new junker car they'd found into a masterpiece. Katie made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, graciously accepting the cup of coffee Mia handed her before moving outside onto the front lawn. It was a beautiful day and she wanted to relish in it.

Her peaceful surrounding only lasted a few minutes before Jack came barreling out of the house and straight towards her. She set her coffee cup on the ground next to her and opened her arms, welcoming the little boy. "Well good morning buddy." She greeted, peppering his neck and cheek with kisses. "What you got there?" She asked.

Jack held up his red toy truck with pride, waving it around and making car noises. "Daddy got it for me. Isn't it awesome." Katie nodded and looked closer at the toy. Skyline. Of course.

"It is cool." Katie agreed, shaking her head. Brian walked out of the house with Jack's school bag grasped in his hand. His eyes found hers and headed towards them, plopping down next to them. Katie smiled and covered Jacks ears with her hands before turning to Brian. She nodded towards the toy in Jacks hands. "Skyline? Dude, your corrupting the kid." Katie uncovered Jacks ears and smirked as Brian laughed.

"Skylines are in the O'Connor blood. Are you sure you're my sister?" Brian asked, narrowing his eyes mockingly. Katie rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. "Okay, I'll just sum it up to Dom corrupting _you_." Brain switched his attention back to Jack and stood up, scooping him up with him. "Alright, buddy. We got to go. We're gonna be late. Say bye aunt Katie."

"Bye aunt Katie." Jack stated, moving his car through the air. Katie waved as they headed towards the car and picked up her coffee again. Brian settled Jack into his carseat and Mia stepped out of the house, staring at her small family with absolute contentment. Katie stood and brushed herself off, walking over to where Mia and Dom were now standing. She leaned into Dom's side and handed him her coffee, letting him take a sip. She took it back and smiled over at Mia.

"Brian in a mini-van." Dom chuckled, shaking his head. "Things have changed."

Mia sighed, pursing her lips together. "He's struggling. He doesn't want me to see it, but the white picket fence is like an anchor on him. I can tell. I tried to talk to him the other night and you know what he said? He doesn't miss the girls, he doesn't miss the cars. He misses the…bullets."

Katie smiled sympathetically at her, reaching out and touching her arm. "Me and Brian never got the white picket fence. Are parents, if you can call them that, sucked. He's still getting used to the whole 'domestic bliss' thing. I am too. You just got to give him some more time."

"How does nine months sound." Mia commented, turning her attention towards Dom. Katie also lifted her eyes to Dom, gauging his reaction. A slow smile spread across his face, and raised his eyebrow. "I'm having another baby."

Dom saw the conflict in Mia's face and he sighed. "And you didn't tell him, did you?" Mia shook her head and glanced over her shoulder and Brian and Jack. "You got to tell him." He stated.

"I don't want him to be disappointed with his life." Mia commented. "With me."

Katie smiled, pulling Mia into a hug. "He will never be disappointed with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to him. I'm the little sister. I know this stuff." Mia whispered a thank you before pulling away.

Dom squeezed her shoulder, nodding his head. "We're happy for you." He stated, smiling at her.

Mia smiled back before heading towards Brian. Katie drained the last of her coffee and pulled away from Dom, heading back into the house to refill her cup. She made it to the kitchen, setting her cup on the counter before opening the fridge door. "Get down." Dom's panicked voice caused her head to snap towards the front of the house.

Then the world exploded.

* * *

Katie slowly arose to the smell of burning debris and the metallic taste in her mouth. The ringing in her ears was almost unbearable. She reached up and touched her head, bringing away bloodied fingers. She coughed, trying her best to push whatever was on top of her off. As the high pitch ringing slowly cleared, she registered new sounds. Screaming. Crying. Sirens. Her name was being yelled out repeatedly, but she couldn't find her voice.

Katie blinked, hearing the voices grow closer. She cleared her throat and called out, pushing harder against the debris covering her. "I'm here." She called out, coughing more. "Dom."

Footsteps reached her and she felt things being moved above her. "Katie." That was Brian's voice. "We're here, we got you." Light started to filter in from the clearing they were making and she reached her hand out. "Hold on, Katie." A hand grasped hers and pulled, lifting her out of the debris. Dom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "We got her, Mia."

"I'm okay." Katie said, nodding against Dom's chest. "I'm okay, I promise." Dom touched the slice that went down the left side of her hairline and muttered a curse. Brain swept her into a hug and squeezed. She winced and pulled away. "I think I bruised a rib."

Dom and Brian helped her off the ruble pile and onto solid ground where cops, EMT's and Mia waited. Katie turned back towards the remains of the house and closed her eyes, shaking her head. Dom touched her arm and she turned into his chest. Tears slipping out no matter how much she tried to stop them.

Katie felt numb as Dom helped her into the back of the ambulance. She stared blankly out into space as the EMT checked her out. Dom and Brian talked to the cops while Mia tried to calm a terrified Jack. When Dom was done being questioned he came back over to Katie, cupping her face and making her look at him. "They want to take me in. Have a scan or something." Katie stated, finally speaking. "Please come with me." Dom nodded and climbed into the back and sat next to her. As the doors closed all Katie could think was her life was just blown up. Again.

* * *

After going through all the tests the doctor ordered he determined Katie had suffered a mild concussion and three bruised ribs. The doctor explained that if Katie hadn't been behind the fridge door, the possibility that she would be walking and talking would be slim to none. The doctor left process her discharge papers per her request, leaving Dom and Katie alone.

Dom didn't speak, but gave Katie a questioning look. "I feel numb." Katie stated, licking her lips and clearing her throat. "I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do." Dom nodded, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Silence lingered between them for several moments before Katie looked up, her voice cracking as she talked. "Is Han…" She couldn't finish her sentence, her voice escaping her as she closed her eyes. She knew she overheard Dom say something to Brian when they had first gotten to the hospital, but her mind wouldn't let her except it.

Dom's response was simple. "Yes."

Katie purged her lips, her ribs beginning to ache again as her breathing quickened. "Who." She asked quietly, looking up at him with blurred vision.

"Deckard Shaw."

* * *

Katie winced slightly as she followed Dom down the long sterilized hallway of Sacred Heart Hospital. Her ribs were killing her and her head was pounding, but she pushed on. The meds the doctor forced down her throat as a condition of her release should be kicking in soon. She just had to hang on until then. They pushed open the doors of the ICU and slowed their pace, nodding at Elena who was waiting for them.

"His collarbone was shattered, his leg's fractured in two places…he only regained consciousness this morning." Elena listed as she led them towards one of the patient room. "First thing he said, 'Get me the Torettos.'" She nodded towards the cracked door. "He's in there." Katie looked up at Dom, sharing a brief silent conversation before starting towards the room. Elena's voice caused them to pause. "I heard about what happened to you this morning." She stated, her voice dropping to a sympathetic tone. "I heard about Han, too. I'm sorry."

Katie nodded, silently thanking her for her words before following Dom into room eight - zero - seven. As they entered the room Hobbs smirked. "Heard you got blown up." He commented casually, moving his eyes between Dom and Katie.

Katie rolled her eyes at his words and leaned back against the wall, taking some of the pressure off her sore muscles. "Heard you fell out of a high rise." She countered. "At least I'm still somewhat pretty." Hobbs chuckled at her comment, nodding his head. Elena smiled too, walking over and handing him a case file.

"You risk life and limb to save the free world and what do they give you? Jello and a bad seventies T.V show." Dom smirked, eyeing the small T.V mounted in the corner on the room. Katie glanced over at it and a smile tugged at her lips as she caught a scene of the original Hulk. Ironic.

Hobbs glanced down at his casted arm, shaking his head. "You know, it's got it's perks." He stated, smirking slightly. "Sponge baths ain't that bad."

"Dad." A little voice for the corner scolded, causing all eyes to turn to her. Katie raised her eyebrow, immediately noticing the similarities she shared with Hobbs. Katie blew out a breath before returning her eyes to Hobbs. Waiting for him to explain why the hell he never mentioned having a kid.

"I'm sorry baby." Hobbs said, looking over at his daughter. Dom glanced over at Katie and they shared a smile. It wasn't everyday that Hobbs showed his softer side. "Honey, I want to introduce you so some people. They're…they're old friends. Go head, say hello."

The girl set her stuff beside her and hopped off her chair, walking over to them confidently. "You're Mr. and Mrs. Toretto, right?" She asked, already knowing her was right. Her eyes turned towards Dom and she crossed her arms over her chest. "My dad said he kicked your ass once."

Hobbs shook his head. "Young lady, watch your mouth." He scolded.

Dom smirked at the girls comment, glancing over at Katie before addressing the girl. "Your dad is on heavy pain meds." He stated, the corner of his mouth flicking up slightly. "I can understand if his history is a little hazy."

The girls eyes narrowed playfully, knowing Dom was defecting. "I doubt it." She said back, shaking her head. Katie had to admit, she was smart.

Hobbs rolled her eyes, chuckling at the back and forth before addressing his daughter. "Alright honey, that's enough." He nodded towards Elena, who was standing in the corner of the room. "I want you to go get something to eat with Elena while I have a talk with our guests."

Elena touched the girls shoulders and led her out of the room. Katie heard her mention something about cookie and smiled at the girls excited expression. As they left, the mood of the room completely shifted. Dom straightened his shoulders and moved to the end of Hobbs' hospital bed, his eyes focused. "Who did this?" Dom questioned gruffly.

"You remember Owen Shaw?" Hobbs asked, raising his eyebrow. The name caused Katie to tense up and push herself away from the wall, slowing walking over to Hobbs. "The one we tore down half of London trying to get. Well, this is his big bad brother. Take a look at this." Hobbs handed Katie the file that Elena had gave him and she flipped it open. Dom came to a stop next to her and watched as she flicked through the papers inside, stopping on a picture of the big brother.

"Deckard Shaw." Dom stated, reading over her shoulder.

"British special forces assassin." Hobbs commented. "The kind of unique asset that no government would ever admit to employing."

"Black ops boys." Dom stated, taking the file from Katie and looking it over.

Hobbs shook his head. "Worse. They created a monster. They felt Shaw was a necessary evil until eventually they decided he was unnecessary." Katie frowned and lowered herself onto the bed, narrowing her eyes at Hobbs and waiting for him to continue. "The powers that be, felt that he knew a little too much. The asset became a liability. So they sent in twenty elite operatives to retire him."

Katie sighed. "And they missed."

"That was six years ago and Shaw has been a ghost ever since." Hobbs stated.

Dom gripped the end of the bed, narrowing his eyes. "Until now." He commented. "How do we find him?"

"The official answer is you don't." Hobbs said, his tone unwavering.

Dom shook his head. Hobbs' answer wasn't good enough or either of them. "He killed Han. Almost killed my family." He said gesturing towards Katie who stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at Hobbs.

"He also tried to put me in a body bag too." Hobbs stated, nodding his head. "Which is why when I get out I am going to put a hurt on him so bad he is going to wish his momma had kept her legs closed. But until then, my official answer to you is stand down."

"You know we can't do that. He is going to keep coming after our family until he is dealt with. We can't just stand around doing nothing." Katie snapped.

Hobbs nodded, taking Katie anger. "I do know you two. Which is why now I am going to give you the unofficial answer. The family to family answer. You do whatever it is you gotta do and when you find that son of a birth, you do me one favor."

Dom narrowed his eyes. "What's that?"

"Don't miss."

* * *

Katie and Dom let themselves out of the Intensive Care Unit, making their way towards the hospital parking garage. When the reached the car Rome had dropped off for them Dom nodded for Katie to get in the car before pulling out his phone and stepping away. Katie slipped into the passenger seat and grabbed the phone, dealing Armandos number.

He picked up after three rings. "The beautiful Mrs. Toretto. How are you my love?"

She smiled, rolling her eyes at his question. "Hey, Mando. I'm married remember? Happily." Katie paused, eyeing Dom who was leaning against a large concrete pillar talking on his phone. "Is Mia or Brian close by?"

Armando laughed and she held him pass the phone to someone. "Katie?" Mia's voice broke the science. "We got here okay, but this place is like a fortress. How are you? Are you and Dom okay?"

Katie brushed her hair from her face and leaned back in her seat. "We're both okay. Pissed, heartbroken, and sore, but okay. How's Jack and the baby?"

"I think Jack is confused. He misses his friends, but the baby and I are fine." Mia paused, letting out a small chuckle. "You should see Brian, he's in full F.B.I mode. He built a surveillance hub in Mando's garage and everything." Katie laughed slightly at the idea of her bother holed up in a garage, falling back into his cop ways. "Katie, did you find out who's after us?"

"It looks like the sins of London have followed us home." She regretfully informed, releasing a sigh and closing her eyes. "Don't worry. Dom and I are going to handle it, just worry about your kids. Born and unborn. How did Brian take the news?"

The silence on Mia's end told Katie everything she needed to know. "I can't tell him." Mia sighed. "If he knew about the baby then he'd stay here with us. With all that's going on you guys are going to need him by your side." Katie nodded, knowing she was right. "Just watch out for him. Keep him safe, and come home together."

Katie nodded, glancing over towards Dom again as he finished up his phone call. "Tell Brian we'll see him in L.A in two days."

"Where are you guys going?" Mia asked nervously.

Katie watched Dom walk around the car and slid into the drivers seat. "Tokyo. We're bringing Han home."


	4. Chapter Four

Hey All! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think and leave a review.

~ Hanna

* * *

 _Katie held on to Dom's wrists, his hands covering her eyes as he led her forward onto what felt like grass. Dom had stayed true to his word, buying her dinner after she pulled ahead of him in the last quarter mile and took the win. He insisted that he was winning either way, but the money in her pocket said something different to her._

 _"You know, I don't usually let a guy blindfold me until at least the third date." Katie commented, smiling at the sound of Dom's throaty chuckle. "But you did buy me dinner and multiple coronas so I'll give you a free pass." Dom slowly removed his hands covering her vision and stepped back, allowing her to take in the sight before her. The full moon casted a glow over the city, causing the buildings to take on a supernatural hue. She wondered how they were close enough to see the city come alive, but far enough to not hear a sound. The bright lights twinkled magically and in sync, giving the entire scene a unrealistic feel. It was incredible._

 _"_ _My dad found this place after Mia was born. He was driving her around to get her to fall asleep and came across this place." Dom stated, moving over towards the edge and taking a seat on the wooden bench. "He told me once, that the one thing more beautiful then this place was mother." Katie smiled slightly at his words, taking the seat next to him, keeping her eyes on the beauty in front of her. "When he first brought be here I couldn't understand what he meant. How anything could be more amazing then this." He said, gesturing in front of him at the view. "Until now." Katie turned towards him, confused at his words. She found his eyes locked on her._

 _Katie released a small laugh and shook her head with embarrassment. "You're funny." She commented, turning towards him slightly. "I've heard a lot of stories about you Toretto, but none of them included your humor or romantic side."_

 _"_ _Maybe I only show them to people I care about." He shrugged nonchalantly. Katie froze at his words, immediately denying what he had said. As of Dom would sense her discomfort he changed the subject. "Stories, huh? What kind of stories?"_

 _As the his comment faded Katie relaxed again, turning her body fully towards him with a smile. "Everyone talks about you like this guy shrouded in mystery that no one can get close to. The stoic, protective man that will do anything for his family and people he cares about, but always has that wall up."_

 _Dom frowned, leaning towards her. "What's wrong with that?" He asked gruffly, his words barley above a whisper._

 _Katie shook her head slowly, pressing her lips together. "Nothing." She breathed, watching as he got closer to her. "Absolutely nothing." Dom reached for her, wrapping his hand around the nape of her neck and bringing his lips down to meet hers. The kiss was short, but the amount of emotion that passes between them was indescribable. Katie pulled back with a smile, reaching up and touching the side of his face. "I kinda like you." She commented. He nodded his head in a silent agreement._

* * *

The black dress was suffocating her. Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, brushing her hands down the front of her dress anxiously. Her heels sunk into the soft grass of the graveyard where they were finally laying Han to rest. She and Dom had gotten back from Tokyo the day before and organized the entire ceremony, sending invites to the people who knew him the best. The small, intimate burial service reflected they way Han lived. He was always a quiet and reserved person, only surrounding himself with those he deemed family. Katie thought the same kind of service would do his life justice.

As the service continued and the pastor spoke Dom left her side, slowly walking up to the casket and brushing his fingers over the mahogany resting place. Roman's low voice brought her attention towards him, but her eyes remained focused on the large picture of Han.

"I can't do no more funerals." Rome commented, shaking his head.

Tej sighed, glancing over at them. "First Han, now Hobbs is laid up of all people. We're being hunted." He stated, looking around the cemetery. "You know he's out there somewhere, watching, right?"

Brian nodded, his jaw clenched in anger "I hope so. It means he's close."

"Just promise me Brian, no more funerals." Rome spoke sadly, his dark sun glassed shielding his eyes.

Brain shook his head, glancing over at Rome slightly. "Just one more." He took a breath, reaching up and resting his hand on Katie's shoulder squeezing it gently. "His."

Katie felt a tear fall and she nodded, raising her hand to touch his hand on her shoulder. The roar of an engine caused her head to snap her head towards the road that ran through the cemetery. Her entire body tensed, her eyes immediately began searching for Dom who she quickly found missing. She slowly moved away from the morning congregation, her eyes following Doms car as it raced out of the cemetery. Katie vaguely heard the team's footsteps come towards her as she pulled out her phone. She dialed Doms number, her jaw clenching as she went alright to voicemail.

"What's going on?" Brian asked, coming to a stop infant of Katie and narrowing her eyes. "Where is he going?"

Katie shook her head and released a sigh. "I have no idea." She ran her hand through her hair and clutched her phone tightly. "Damn it Dom." Katie shifted her gaze back to the funeral proceedings and watched as people began to disperse. Her eyes found the picture of Han one last time before she turned towards Brian, Rome and Tej. "Let's go back to the hotel, see if he's there. I thought I saw him following another car out."

Rome frowned. "You thinking big bad brother?"

Katie unfortunately nodded with a sigh. "I'm thinking big bad brother."

* * *

After changing out of her black dress and heels, Katie sat at the dining room table with Brian. Rome and Tej were silent on the couch, the comber mood of the funeral earlier still hanging over them. Brian slammed his his phone back down to the table after another failed attempt to reach Dom. Katie cursed and brought her knees up to her chest, shaking her head. "Why would he do this?" She breathed harshly. "Why would he take off on his own like that? He could have told us. We could have gone after the son of a bitch together. As a team."

"That's why he didn't say anything." Rome piped in. "He didn't want us all to go put ourselves in danger. He wanted to protect us."

Katie nodded because she knew that Rome was right, but that didn't comfort her nerves at all. "But what about him? Who is protecting him?" Katie said, her voice raising as she spoke. "He's out there all by himself most likely facing off against that psychopath."

"Katie, you know Dom better than anyone." Tej stated from the couch. "You know he can take care of himself. He can hold his own."

"He's not invincible." Katie breathed. "None of us are. Han and Gisele are dead. Letty's God knows where. Mia and Jack are hiding because someone blew up our house. We are fracturing. We are not invincible." Before anyone could respond to Katie's speech there was a knock at the door. Everyone in the room stood quietly, looking at each other in confusion. They hadn't told anyone where they were staying, and Dom wouldn't have knocked.

Brian held his finger to his lips and slowly moved closer to the door. "We know you're in there." A voice called from the other side of the door. "Brian O'Connor. Katherine Toretto. Roman Pearce and Tej Parker." The voice listed causing unease to spread through the team.

"Who are you." Brian called, reaching for his gun that was sitting on the table beside the door.

The voice behind the door cleared this throat. "I work for nobody." His voice held amusement. "My team and I are here on the recommendation of a mutual friend. Agent Hobbs." Katie and Brian shared a look. "Open the door. I can take you to Dom."

Rome walked forward, stopping next to Brian. "How do we know that we can trust you?"

"There's a war going on between the shadows and government ghosts like my organization. Your team seems to have unwitting walking into the middle of it in London. From what I've heard its followed you home." Katie crossed her arms and glanced over the faces of the team. She believed him. Her gut was telling her to trust the guy. "Oh, and we can get you Deckard Shaw."

* * *

After a forty-five-minute drive the SUV pulled into a large compound on the outskirts of L.A, coming to a stop just inside a converted aircraft carrier. Katie's gaze searched the scene in front of her and immediately found Dom. Her body relaxed at the sight of his unharmed form. She slipped from the passenger seat and headed directly towards him.

Dom saw her coming and took her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. After a few long moments she pulled back, looking up and touching the side of his face. "You scared the shit out of me. Don't ever do that again."

Dom cupped the back of her neck and nodded. "I'm sorry."

A man with grey hair stepped forward and grinned, looking around the new arrivals. "Ah, the crew." He stated. "I've heard amazing things about each and every one of you. I'm…Mr. Nobody." Katie glanced over at Sheppard, the man who had brought the rest of them here, finally understanding why he said he worked for nobody. "We'll give you an hour to think about it, reconvene here when you're ready and informed."

Dom nodded at Mr. Nobody and took Katie's hand, leading the team through a side door and into a room with two couches. It was private. Away from prying ears. Dom stood strong and crossed his arms over his chest, watching as everyone got comfortable on the couches. "What's going on Dom?" Katie asked, taking a breath. "What do they want?"

"What did they tell you on the way here?" Dom questioned lowly, tilting his head as he waited for the answer.

Brain leaned his elbows on his knees and shook his head. "Nothing, man. They were tight lipped."

"They don't give two shits about Shaw." Dom began, addressing the team. "They want us. A little while ago a private military lead by a wanted terrorist named Mose Jakande kidnapped a hacker they call 'Ramsey.' Turns out this Ramsey guy created something that has the higher ups scared. They call it God's Eye. It can hack into anything on a digital network." Katie narrowed her eyes as she listened to Dom. Her mind was reeling with questions. "Every cell phone, satellite, ATM machine and computer. Simultaneously. If it's got a microphone or a lens, God's Eye can use it to find whatever you want to find."

"So they brought us here to pitch us on a tracking device?" Tej questioned, confusion lacing his words.

Dom smirked, shaking his head. "Any rescue plans involving US government forces was shot down quickly. That's why they need us. Our reputation precedes us."

Brian frowned. "But why do we need them? I mean, we could take a step back, let Shaw come to us."

"Shaw lives in a world that doesn't play by normal rules. We live in that world now, too. If we get the God's Eye for them, they've already got authorization for us to use it until we get Shaw. We go from the hunted to the hunters. There's no place on Earth Shaw can hide from us."

Katie took a breath, nodding her head. "No more funerals." She stated, looking around. "We get them Ramsey and the God's Eye, we get Shaw. Sounds like a fair trade to me."

"It'll be our way. Our crew." Dom said.


	5. Chapter Five

"Our intelligence suggests that Ramsey will be transferred by an armed motorcade through the Caucasus mountain range. If they clear this range and reach their destination, Ramsey is as good as gone." Mr. Nobody explained as himself, Sheppard and the team gathered around a computerized table showing images of the mountain range.

Katie leaned her back against Dom's chest and released a breath. She was tired and had a raging headache, but knowing Dom was safe and that they were close to getting Shaw made it all worth it. "So let me get this straight." Rome began, crossing his arms and shaking his head as he looked at the pictures on the screen below him. "There's only one road that leads in or out, sheer drops on every side, a motorcade from hell protected by a small army from one mile in either direction?"

Mr. Nobody nodded, completely causally. "Yeah." He said. "That's about it. You done?"

Rome scoffed, shaking his head. "No, I'm not done." He looked around the table, not believe that everyone was going along with this. "So, you all wanted me to break into a police station. Fine. Then you asked me to stop a tank. I wasn't happy about it, but I did it. Then you came up with this brilliant idea to shoot down one of the largest airplanes…ever." He mimicked shooting something up in the air, nodding his head. "I shot that shit out of the sky. Like it was nothing, man. But this right here, my friend, happens to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard of in my life."

Tej raised his eyebrow, looking towards Rome with amusement. "I forgot that you were the only one to bring the plane down."

Brian smirked nudging Tej who was standing next to him. "No, no. The only thing I've ever seen him take down was, 'No Knees' Denise. Remember, at prom?" He stated, grinning at Rome.

Katie's mouth feel open and her eyes snapped to Brian for conformation. "Really?" She turned towards Roman. "I thought that was just a rumor."

Roman frowned, glaring over at Brain. "Really, Brian? You're gonna do that right here?" Brian laughed and nodded in conformation. Dom chuckled, shaking his head at the back and forth. "See, y'all trying to get me off my point. All I'm saying is, I'm tired of everybody around me making all the decisions. This time, I lead. Seriously. If I don't start making decisions, I'm out."

Dom's hand squeezed Katie's hip as he spoke. "Alright Roman. What do you got?"

"I mean, l wasn't trying to get into the whole leadership thing, like, now." Roman stuttered, looking around the group. "You know what I'm saying? I was just, kind of, talking about, like, at some point. Like, you know, when we…Whatever. I mean, I think…" He stopped, taking a deep breath and looking back down the the pictures of the mountain road. "Let's hit it from here." He pointed a stretch of road that was skinny and dangerous looking.

Sheppard shook his head, stepping forward. "I don't think..."

Roman hushed him, narrowing his eyes. "No, no, no, don't think." He stated. "That's my job."

"Okay, it is impossible to hit it there. That is literally the most secure spot on the mountain. Why? Because you cannot physically access it."

Roman disagreed. "See, that's what makes it so sweet. Because it's the place that they least expect us to hit them from."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's onto something here." Katie commented, leaning forward and looking at where Roman had pointed. "What do you think, Dom?" He eyed around, judging the reactions of everyone before nodding his head with a slight smile. "Then I think we got our plan."

"Completely wrong thinking." Mr. Nobody smirked, amusement rolling off him. "And I like it."

Roman smirked, a smug look crossing his face. "See, I'm good at this."

"Good?" Sheppard scoffed, enlarging the picture on the screen and pointing to it. "Okay, how are you planning on getting on that road?"

Roman opened his mouth, but closed it immediately after. He was at a loss for ideas and his eyes widened. "Tej?" He said, turning towards Tej and raising his eyebrow. Tej nodded, saying that he had an idea for that. Roman grinned. "I delegated. That's what good leaders do." He pointed to himself, grinning broadly. "Leader."

Mr. Nobody chuckled, shaking his head as he turned towards Dom and Katie. "You know, when I was reading your files, I was impressed with what you've accomplished with your team." He smiled. "But meeting them now, I've gotta say, you've truly got a gift." Dom wrapped his arms around Katie's waist and she leaned back again. Mr. Nobody turned and began walking away, his voice raising so everyone could still hear him. "Consider my workshop your new playhouse. I think you'll find our cars extremely appealing." An SUV pulled into the building and Mr. Nobody smiled. "And your team is now complete."

Katie turned her head and caught sight of Letty being led into the building and towards everyone. She immediately straightened, touching Dom's arm before moving towards her. "I went to the house. I was looking for you everywhere. You scared the shit out of me." She stated, taking a breath. Her eyes fell to the cross necklace around Katie's neck and narrowed her eyes, almost like she somewhat remembered it. "Where did you find that?" She asked.

"They found it in Han's car." Katie replied, touching the cross and taking a breath. "It was left as a message. A message we plan on returning tenfold. Can you ride?"

Letty nodded, almost offended. "Yeah, of course I can. Han was my family, too."

Katie smiled slightly at her words, turning towards Dom and giving him a nod. "Brian, we're gonna need long-travel suspension, limited-slip differentials on all of them." Dom stated, looking around at all the cars. "Tej, I want the demon love child between that…" He pointed to a muscle car before turning to a reinforced jeep, "…and that."

"That's a lot of amor." Tej commented, going over Dom's idea in his head. "It's just gonna add more weight. Slow you down."

Dom shook his head, addressing the team. "This time, it ain't just about being fast."

* * *

"I'm good." Katie heard Roman mutter as she walked passed the car he was strapped into. She paused, smiling slightly as she listened to him complain quietly. "I'm from the streets, you know what I'm saying. This ain't nothing." The ground beneath her shook gently, bringing her back to reality. A reality that included her in the cargo hold of a huge military transport plane 40,000 feet above ground.

After a moment Katie began making her way towards Dom's car, which was closest to the back of the plane. He was leaning against the drivers side door, watching as she approached him. "Hey." She said, stopping in front of him. "I need you to promise me that you'll talk to me or Brian or anyone before you go at it alone again." Katie took a deep breath, placing her hands on his chest. "I love you. It's scary how much I love you and if something were to happen to you I wouldn't make it through that." Dom nodded at her words, but stayed quiet. "So please, just think about that. Think about me, before you go off and play hero."

Dom leaned down and kissed her, silently accepting her plea. Katie released a relieved breath and glanced at her watch, noting they only had a couple minutes. "Go time." Dom commented as Katie pushed away from him, nodding before heading towards Brian's car. She slipped into the passenger seat and strapped herself in.

"You ready?" He breathed, raising his eyebrow at her. Katie nodded, smiling a little. The adrenaline junkie in her coming to the surface.

Tej's voice broke through the radio. _"Hey, Roman, you're freaking out, ain't you?"_ The amusement in his voice was apparent. _"Listen, man, it takes a grown man to embrace his feelings. If you need to cry, just go ahead and cry. As your friend, you know I'm concerned about your well-being, which is why I took the precaution of putting some adult diapers in your glove compartment."_

Katie and Brian broke out in laugher, shaking their heads. "Yo, can you just chill out, man?" Rome snapped back, clearly over Tej' teasing.

Mr. Nobody voice filled the radio next. _"I have seen some crazy shit, Dom, but this really could make some waves."_ He stated from his place back at the control centre. _"So lets just try to keep it as low-key as possible, huh?"_

 _"Don't we always?"_ Dom responded.

Katie grabbed the radio, chuckling. "Bullshit, baby."

 _"I'll tell you what, you knock it down a couple of notches this time and I'll swap out my Belgian for a keg of Corona."_

Roman breaks in again. _"Can somebody just walk me through what we're supposed to be doing?"_ He said, nerves flooding his tone.

"Come on, Rome, this is your plan." Brian laughed, holding the radio up to his mouth. "You gotta embrace it, man."

Rome was quick to reply. _"No, this was not my plan."_ He stated harshly. A loud beeping sounded began, signaling the impending madness.

"Oh, yeah, here we go." Brian grinned, pumping himself up. "Game time. Roman you need some fresh air? Because you're about to get a whole lot of it." Katie reached over and slapped his arm, rolling her eyes at his teasing. The back of the plane slowly began to drop down, light flooding in and illuminating the cargo hold. "Okay, here we go." Brian said, drumming his fingers along the steering wheel.

Katie took the radio and brought it to her mouth. "See you on solid ground, guys." She stated with a small smile. She watch as Dom shifted gears, flooring backwards and falling off the back of the plane.

"Just when you didn't think it could get any better, huh?" Brian grinned over at her before shifting into reverse and hitting the gas. Katie gripped on the straps keeping her locked in her seat and closed her eyes. "Oh, shit." Brian exclaimed, grabbing the hand bar above him as they began to fall. Katie reopened her eyes are they began to gain speed, she swallowed against her nerves as she watched Letty and Tej follow closely behind them. "Now we're moving." Brain commented, picking up the radio from where Katie had stuck it in the centre console. "Everybody good? Everybody make it out?" He counted the cars in the sky before silently cursing. "Hey, Rome what's up, man?" After receiving no answer Brian tried again. "Talk to me, come on."

 _"I can't do it."_

"The hell you can't." Brain snapped. "Come on, man. You throw that thing in reverse and get your ass out here now."

Katie watched Brian tense, listening as Rome spoke. _"Look, I can't do it, okay? Listen to what I'm saying. I'm gonna stay up here with the pilot. We gonna circle around and make sure we're holding it down from up here."_

 _"You're running out of time."_ Letty piped in. _"The chute is guided by GPS. You don't have to do anything."_

 _"Hey, man, listen. I'm sorry to let y'all down, okay?"_ Rome sighed. Katie could hear the remorse in his voice, but knew it was unfortunately about to be replaced with terror. _"I'm gonna go ahead and stay up here. I'm sorry to let you down."_

Tej chuckled, his voice coming through the radio. _"No, brother. I'm sorry to let you down."_

 _"What do you mean you're sorry…"_ Rome's voice was cut off by his scream as the chute they had secretly installed in his car deployed and pulled his car towards the opening of the plane. _"Tej."_ He screamed. _"What are you doing?"_ Once he was out of the plane Katie took a breath, knowing now that everyone was going to make it to safe ground and the plan could move forward like they planned.

"Get ready." Katie said, looking over towards Brian. "Ground's coming fast." The altitude meter drastically decreased as they came closer and closer to solid ground. She reached her hand out and touched the parachute button, watching and waiting for them to hit the right height.

Dom deployed his parachute moments before Katie pressed their button, clutching the metal bar above her as the car immediately jerked upward. Katie sent Brian a smile of disbelief that their crazy ass plan actually worked as the car floated down over the trees and towards the isolated stretch of road. As they approached Katie leaned forward, tapping the button on the dash to release the parachute cables and allow the car to drop the short distance to the road. Brian let out a enthusiastic laugh and switched gears, thrusting the cars ahead.

 _"Touch down, baby."_ Letty stated through the radio once her tires hit the ground. Dom called in a check, everyone following his lead with the exception of Roman. Katie glanced in the review mirror and grimaced as Rome's car floated over the trees in the wrong direction.

 _"Sit tight Roman. We'll come back for you."_ Dom said, knowing that they were in a time crunch and needed to get this done as fast as possible.

The four cars raced down the long narrow road, trying to catch up to the motorcade. _"All right, you got one chance to hit them here."_ Mr. Nobody commented, his voice coming through the radio with a crackle. _"You miss, they'll make it to their black site and they'll squeeze whatever information they need out of Ramsey. The device and your chance of ever getting Shaw will be gone for good."_

 _"That ain't going to happen."_ Dom replied, switching gears and speeding up.

Brian picked up the radio as they rounded the corner, the motorcade finally coming into view. "Ramsey will be in the bus." He stated, glancing over at Katie. She nodded and flexed her fingers, mentally preparing for what was coming next. She knew they'd been spotted when the four cars trailing the bus broke up into pairs. The back of two of the cars suddenly opened, revealing large mounded guns in either backseat. "Oh, shit." Brian yelled as they started firing at them. Brian swerved left, doing his best to avoid the onslaught of bullets. Katie ducted down, her hands covering her head as Brian tried to regain control of the car.

Tej pulled to the front of the pack, blocking the bullets with his bullet resistant amor and bullet proof glass. Dom, Letty and Brian pulled behind Tej, creating a chain behind to protect them from the attack. _"Punch it."_ Dom yelled, causing everyone to slam the accelerator and push Tej forwards. His reinforced jeep slammed into the back two cars first, causing them to jerk violently to either side, allowing them to pass. Tej didn't hesitate before taking on the other two cars, ramming into them and flipping them over to get ahead.

Katie reached into the backseat and grabbed the gun, checking the modified chamber that held the explosive before rolling down the window an aiming for the back of the bus. She fired, grinning as she watched the explosive device latch onto the back of the bus and begin to flash. Moments later everything took a turn for the worse. Panels towards the bottom of the bus opened, revealing a row of automatic machine guns.

Katie gripped the radio, muttering curses. "Get out of the way." She yelled as bullets began to rain down on their car once again. Katie screamed and ducked her head down, dropping the radio and covering her head. Brian swerved, trying to avoid the onslaught of amor piercing rounds. He slammed on the breaks, falling back behind the bus and letting Dom and Letty come ahead and get in the position with their harpoon guns, which were attached to the tops of their cars.

Katie released a breath, brushing her body down for injuries and only finding a few graze marks across her skin. She watched as Dom and Letty fired, hitting the back of the bus. Katie reached down and grabbed the detonator, counting down from ten before pressing the bottom. The explosives blew as Dom and Letty slammed on the breaks, tearing off the back of the bus and using it to destroy the cars still following behind them.

 _"Brian, Katie."_ Dom's voice called, coming through the radio that had dropped. _"You're up."_

Katie glanced over at Brian, nodding her head. She and Brian pushed out the front windshield, carefully climbing onto the hood of the car and mentally preparing themselves for what was coming next. Tej rear ended their car and pushed them forwards, speeding them towards the now backless bus. Katie held up her hand, singling that they were almost close enough. Tej responded immediately, pressing the gas hander. As the front of the car connected with with the bus both Katie and Brian jumped, landing and rolling into the main cabin of the bus.

Katie stood up, dodging around the first guard and grabbing her gun. She raised the gun, firing at the second guards leg, watching as he went down. Brain took care of the rest of the man power as Katie slipped further into the bus, coming to a small caged in area that held a hooded figure. She fired the gun at the lock, shattering it. Katie quickly pulled open the gate, glancing back over her shoulder at Brian who was fighting off the last guy. Katie reached forward, slipping the hood off the figure, finding herself momentarily stunned when she realized it was a woman.

Ramsey was obviously terrified, doing her best to be as small as possible and place herself the farthest away from Katie that she could. "Ramsey, hey, my name's Katie. I'm going to get you out of here, okay. I just need you to calm down for me." Katie pulled out a small knife, moving towards Ramsey and cutting her free of the zip-ties around her wrists. She pulled her up, pushing her towards Brian who was waiting at the whole in the bus. He nodded at Katie, taking Ramsey and moving closer to the edge.

Ramsey began to panic, fighting against Brain to get away from the edge. Dom speed up, positioning himself directly behind the bus. "You have you jump." Katie yelled, gripping Ramsey's face and making her look at her. "If you don't jump, we're going to die. I promise you'll be okay, but you have to trust me. My husband is in that car and he's going to pull you in. You have to jump, right now." Ramsey reluctantly nodded and turned towards Dom, taking a breath before closing her eyes. She launched herself off the bus and onto the hood of Dom's car, clutching on. Dom grabbed her hand, pulling her in through the sunroof and pushing her into the back seat.

Katie pursed her lips, preparing herself to jump next. She heard someone scream her name and glanced up just as her body went flying off the end of the bus. She slammed onto the hood, sliding down as she desperately tried to shake off her shock and grasp on to something to keep her on the car. She was able to tilt her head back to look up at Brian to see what the hell happened, but her gaze was meet with Brian and another man trading punches.

The asshole has pushed her off the back of the bus.

Katie' eyes met Dom', reaching her hand up the windshield to try and grab his, which was out of the sunroof again desperately trying to latch onto her. Without warning something rammed into the side of Dom's car, sending Katie's body sliding sideways. She cursed as she realized who was in the car slamming into them. Shaw. The moments dragged on as Katie continually tried to climb towards the sunroof, but every time she was even remotely close Shaw would foil her efforts. She vaguely heard Dom yell for her to hold on before her body was launched into the air by the hydraulics under the hood. She took her chance and grasped onto the edge of the sun roof pulling herself up and into the safety of the car with Dom's help.

Katie let out a ragged breath, her wild eyes finding Dom and taking in his anger filled expression. "You good?" He asked gruffly, looking over at her as he avoided Shaw's next hit. Katie nodded, gripping onto the arm rest as Dom jerked the wheel right, ramming right into Shaw and taking them both off the paved road into the sparse forest.

After a moment of catching her breath, Katie turned to check on Ramsey, taking in the terrified expression on her face. She faced forward again, gripping onto the dash as they raced through the trees in an effort to get away from Shaw and the car following them. Fear climbed up Katie's throat as they weaved through the trees, getting slammed on one side by one of the enemy cars. Dom was able to ram the car back, pushing it just far enough to cause it to slam into a fallen tree, ripping the metal apart and most certainly killing the driver. "What are you doing? This is crazy." Ramsey yelled from the back seat, holding on to the bar above her head for dear life.

"Keeping you alive." Dom responded, eyeing the approaching cliff in front of them with a hard gaze. Katie swallowed hard as Dom accelerated and to Ramsey started to scream, her body beginning to tingle. She glanced over, watching as Shaw speed up to keep in time with them as they both raced towards the edge.

At the last possible moment both cars swerved, coming inches from going over before commenting their race on the cliffs edge. Shaw rammed into the side of the car pushing it towards the cliffs edge. Dom fought back, switching gears and speeding up, turning wheels slightly to keep from going over the cliff.

Katie's heart thundered in her chest, knowing Shaw's intention wasn't to scare. It was to kill. The moment Romans car came roaring up behind them Katie's breath released with relief. She watched him ram into the back of Shaw's car, shoving it into just the right position for Dom to accelerate and push it over the edge.

A hush came over the them as they listened to the crunching metal of Deckard's car. When silence rang Dom gave the nod to Roman, both heading towards the road. As they came up out of the trees Katie spotted a bunch of cars that were similar to the ones that had sounded the bus. Dom grabbed the radio, looking back at Roman briefly. "Roman get back to the others." He stated, pulling onto the road first and speeding up.

"What about you guys?" Roman replied, holding back until the cars passed him, following Dom.

Dom shook his head, his eyes on the rearview mirror, watching the cars close in on him. "Don't worry about us." He responded. Roman did what his was told, coming up onto to the road and heading in the opposite direction. Katie took her hand and squeezed Dom's knee, turning her body to watch the cars behind them.

As they rounded a bend in the road another group of cars cut them off, causing Dom to swerve into a lookout spot. Their car was surrounded; a line of cars on one side and a cliff on the other. People filed out of the cars, their guns raised, ready and pointing directly at them. "I have to say am impressed." The leader calls, climbing out of his car slowly. "I would very much like to know the name of the people who are causing me so much trouble. Give us the girl and we'll let you live."

Katie shook her head, fear creeping up her spine. She looked, praying for her eyes to find any possible escape route, but none came to mind. She closed her eyes and thought, reaching her hands up and touching the reinforced metal cage the car had built him. Dom caught her movements, immediately knowing where her mind was. Katie reopened her eyes and glanced over at him, silently nodding her head. "What are you going to do?" Ramsey asked, leaning forward from the backseat with an anxious expression on her face.

Katie grabbed the helmet from under her seat and passed it back, nodding her head as Ramsey took is hesitantly. "You're going to need this. Put it on and hold the back of my seat. Do not let go."

Turning back to the front Katie blew out a breath, watching the face of the leader harden. "Target the front seats." He yelled before a barrage of bullets rained down on them. Dom switched gears, slamming the gas and twisting the wheel. The car circled tightly, round and round, kicking up a wall of dust that surrounded them. They finally came to a stop; facing towards the cliff.

"You're facing the wrong way." Ramsey said quietly, not quite understanding as she held onto Katie's seat. Dom reached over, gripping Katie's hand and nodding his head. A silent sign of support and strength before hitting the gas full throttle.

Katie chest started to heave and she snapped her eyes closed as they went off the cliff. Ramsey's screams were ear-splitting, but they were drowned out by the crunch of metal as the car hit the cliff side and began to roll. As much as Katie tried to keep it in, a scream slipped passed her lips. She felt her head fling around, her body restrained only by her seat belt. Debris scrapped across her exposed skin as she tried to keep her body tight, fighting against gravity.

She felt Dom's arms slide around her body, pulling her down to his chest as he tried to protect and shield her from harm. The car continued to slam against rocks, crunching violently before coming to a abrupt stope causing everything to fall silent. No one moved. Harsh breathing the only sound in the confined space.

After a few tense moments Dom pulled back slowly, twisting his head around to take in his a surroundings. He cleared his throat reaching for Katie's seat belt and ripping it off. "Climb out the window." He said, removing his belt before helping her get her legs free and inch out the window and into the open.

Katie breathed deeply, pulling herself up onto unsteady legs. She leaned against the car, waiting for Dom as climbed out the window she previously did. The sound of cars approaching caused Katie to glance up, watching as Brian, Tej and Letty climb out and head towards them. Dom pulled himself up and reached for Katie pulling her into his chest. Katie closed her eyes, her mind racing with disbelief that they were all okay.

"Looks like our demon live child worked." Tej stated, nodding that the car behind them.

Brian, relaxing slightly after recognizing that everyone was okay, smirked. "Well, that's one way down a mountain." He chuckled.

* * *

Thank you guys again for reading, I hope everyone liked it. Action scenes are the hardest, I'm telling you! Please review so I know that everyone is liking it or give me some ideas and stuff you want to see. See you soon :)


	6. Chapter Six

Hello Everyone, I'm sorry for the delay in posing. I won't bore you with details, but has been being life the last few weeks. Please review and let me known what you think, especially about the original scenes in this chapter. I want to know what's going through your mind while you read it. I hope you enjoy.

~Hanna

* * *

Katie gazed out at the lake, her bare feet brushing the cool water below as she sat on the edge of the dock. Her body was sore but overall Brian had concluded she was physically okay. Her hand reached up, pulling her hair free from the electric that was keeping it in a bun on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, listening to the sounds of her team behind her as they waited for Ramsey to wake up.

"She don't look like a hacker to me." Roman commented, tilting his head towards Ramsey as he talked to Tej.

Tej frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, yeah? And what do hackers look like?" He asked.

"I don't know." Rome admitted, shaking his head and looking Ramsey over again. "They aren't supposed to look like that. I'm just saying that they normally wear them little weird glasses that are all crooked, pimples all over their face from drinking soda. Trust me, with a body like that she ain't going to park it behind a computer."

Katie glanced behind her and noticed Ramsey begin to stir. She stood up, slowly making her way over to Dom as she watched Brian kneel beside Ramsey. "How are you feeling? Did you hit your head?" Ramsey nodded, reaching up and touching the side of her head with a wince. "Are you feeling nauseous? Ears ringing?" She shook her head at his question, blinking her eyes slowly. "If you start experiencing any of those things let me know, okay?"

"I don't know whether to thank you for rescuing me or kick your ass for throwing me off a cliff." Ramsey stated, pushing herself up straighter on the bench she was sitting on.

Dom placed his hand on the small of Katie's back, leading them closer to where the rest of the team was. "Thank us or kick our ass, huh?" He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "How about you tell us where that device is?"

Ramsey sighed, glancing down briefly before speaking. "I mailed it to a friend in Abu Dhabi." She replied, looking around at the team.

"That was easy." Katie stated, moving towards Ramsey and taking a seat on the opposite side of the bench, bring her legs up. "That other team would have tortured you for that information." Brian nodded in agreement, narrowing his eyes at Ramsey.

"I didn't trust them, but I trust you."

Letty laughted slightly, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "Now why would you trust us? You barely know us?"

"I know enough." Ramsey smiled, looking around at the team. Her eyes stopped on Brian and she tilted her head. "Ex cop. Military. Something like that. The way you took out those guys; that takes training." Her eyes moved to Tej. "Tech guy. Offended by the hacker remark. Naturally." Ramsey's eyes moved over to Dom, Katie and Letty next. "Alpha, Mrs. Alpha and Black Sheep." Finally, her lands landed on Rome. "Joker."

"Wrong." Rome immediately responded, standing up. "Double Alpha. Second in line for Katie's Hand. Man Candy…"

The entire team cracked up, rolling their eyes and shaking their heads. "Sit your candy ass down." Tej laughed, causing Rome to snap his head towards him and frown.

"The disrespect is real around here." Rome muttered, narrowing his eyes as he lowered himself back down in his seat.

Ramsey cleared her throat. "Life is binary. Zeros and ones. Only two things keep a group like this together. Fear or loyalty. I don't see an ounce of fear among you guys."

Katie nodded her hear, exchanging a look with Dom before smiling at Ramsey. "Impressive."

Rome leaned forward, glaring at Katie. "Katherine, you gonna do me like that?" Katie smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "You're just going to roll with it? You're telling me their can't be a double Alpha?" Katie nodded, returning her eyes to Ramsey.

"You work for the US government?"

Katie laughed, smiling slightly as she glanced over at Dom who was shaking his head with a small smirk. "We got similar interests." He stated, turning his attention towards Tej. "Call it in. We're going to the middle east."

* * *

Katie paused momentarily, reaching up and pulling her hair into a haphazard bun before returning to the task in front of her. She continued folding her and Dom's clothes, trying to make everything fit in a duffel bag. Their plane to Abu Dhabi didn't leave until midnight so it gave the team some time to head back to the hotel they'd been residing at and finish up a couple of things before heading out. Katie kept one eye on Dom who had his phone glued to his ear as he talk to Mr. Nobody and the other putting aside two sets of clothing for Ramsey.

She could see the tension Dom was carry in his body, his movements were stiff and concentrated and his full attention was focused on the words Mr. Nobody was saying. Katie folded the clothes she had put aside for Ramsey and picked them up, turning towards the door. She stopped in front of Dom, reaching out and touching the side of his face gently before nodding her head at the clothes. He nodded back leaning forward and placing a kiss to the side of her head before releasing her. She left him in the room, making her way three doors down to the room Ramsey and Letty were in.

Letty opened the door, allowing Katie to slip in and eye the room. Letty's bags were packed and sitting by the door as if she never really unpacked, which Katie doubted she did. Ramsey was sitting on the bed, knees pulled up to her chest, watching as Katie set down the clothes. She was still wearing her dirty, stained clothes, but her hair was damp telling Katie that she had already taken a shower and was forced to put her old clothes back on.

"I think we're about the same size, so try these on." Katie said, motioning to the folded clothes. "It's not much, but most of my stuff kind of got 'blown up.' It's better then nothing though." She shrugged, taking a seat at the small table by the door.

Ramsey slowly stood up, moving around the bed before picking up the clothes. She glanced over at Katie and smiles slightly. "Thank you. It's more then a lot of people would do." Ramsey left with those words, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"She doesn't seem that affected by what happened." Letty mentioned, sitting down in the chair across from Katie. "She ain't scared of us either."

Katie rolled her eyes. "We're not scary."

A laugh bubbled up from Letty and she raised her eyebrow. "In the couple hours we've know her we've broken her out of a highly armed moving steel bus, taken out a majority of the skilled missionaries that were holding her hostage, made her jump off a moving bus onto another moving car and thew her off a cliff without notice. Yeah, we're not scary."

Katie rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a smile as Ramsey came back out into the main room. Letty glanced up, her eyes following Ramsey as she crossed the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Thank you again. I feel like a new person." Ramsey stated, clearing her throat. "I was meaning to ask, how long have you and Dom been together."

Katie shifted in her seat as she looked over at Ramsey. "Um, fourteen years? Maybe fifteen. It's been a really long time." Ramsey smiled fondly, thinking quietly to herself that she wants a relationship like that in the future. Even though she's only known them for a couple hours it's not hard to see that Katie and Dom share something that people long to experience within their life time.

* * *

 _"_ _That is a horrible idea. An absolutely, horrible idea. No."_

 _Dom chuckled, moving around the living room of Katie's small studio apartment. "You're being dramatic." He commented, shaking his head as he eyed her sitting on the couch with her arms crossed._

 _"_ _Going to your house to this barbecue thing is going to end badly, especially is Letty is there. You know that so I don't know why we're having this discussion again." Katie frowned. "The girl hates me."_

 _"_ _Letty doesn't hate you."_

 _Katie released a scoff. "If she had the chance to stab me in the back with one of Mia's kitchen knives she wouldn't hesitate." Dom remained stoic, knowing Katie was telling the truth. "The guys are nice, civil. They're all smiles and pleasantries, but distant. And I get it, I'm new. They don't know me, they don't trust me, but I feel like such an outsider when I'm around them and it isn't changing. I just don't want to make things awkward for you and make you have to play middle man instead of just enjoying time with your family. It's not fair."_

 _"_ _Its only been them for a long time. People are always looking for a way in, an angle. They want to use us, hurt us. Everyone's just paranoid, but that doesn't matter when it comes to you. I want you in my life so they're just going to have to deal with it."_

 _"_ _You're a sweet man." Katie laughed, reaching up and bringing him into a kiss. "But I still not going. You go and have fun. I'll just watch reruns of Friends until you get back, I'll be fine."_

 _Dom pulled back and grabbed his keys. "I know Mia was really looking forward to seeing to tonight. She's been bugging the hell out of me."_

 _Katie opened her mouth, but no words followed. She glared at him as he walked towards the door, raising her eyebrow at the obvious manipulation he was using. "Oh, you can't do that. Don't you dare use Mia against me." Dom shrugged, slipping out the door and leaving Katie to stew. She closed her eyes and cursed silently, pushing herself off the couch and grabbing her jacket before opening the front door. Her eyes landed on Dom who was causally leaning against the wall by the stairs, waiting for her. Katie puffed out a laugh as she closed in on him. "You are such an asshole." She stated, slapping his chest softly as she passed him._

 _It took ten minutes to cover the distance between Katie small downtown apartment and Dom's house, giving her time to rethink her decision to come in the first place. As Dom parked he reached over, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his mouth. She sighed as he placed a gentle kiss there before climbing out of the car. Katie followed suit, joining him on the sidewalk before they ventured up towards the house. Everyone was in the backyard when they entered and Katie felt all eyes on her. She raised her head, trying to act unaffected as they both moved forward._

 _As time passed Katie clung to Mia while Dom manned the grill with Vince. She tried to ignore the sideways looks she was receiving from Letty, but finally, after gritting her teeth and baring it for over two hours Katie snapped, turning towards Letty who was sitting with Jessie and Leon. "Did I do something to offend you?" She asked rhetorically. "Because we haven't talked for more than two minutes total since I met you and you act like I ran over and killed your dog."_

 _Letty scoffed, shaking her head as she lifted her beer to her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, glancing over at Dom. "I don't owe you anything. You'll be gone soon anyway."_

 _Katie's body stilled, her eyes blinking a couple times as she tried to process what what Letty had just said. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dom handing the grill over to Vince, getting ready to intervene. "You know, I've had enough of your bullshit. I have done nothing to you and treat me like trash." Katie moved closer to Letty, watching as she slowly stood up. "Why are you so angry? Is it because of Dom? Is it because you wanted him and I got him first?"_

 _Before anyone could react Letty lunged out, her fist connecting with Katie's face thrusting her backwards causing her stumble a couple steps, but regain coherence quickly. Her nose hurt like a bitch and Katie knew she was messed up when she tasted the distinct metallic substance. She thew herself at Letty anyway, packing in a couple hits before they were both pulled apart. Katie felt Dom's arms around her, dragging her back as she and Letty both shouted and tried to get free._

 _"_ _That's enough." Dom shouted, his voice loud and commanding causing everyone to stop what they were doing at turn to him. Katie heaved out a breath and stopped struggling, feeling his hold loosen on her as she did. Dom turned her toward him, turning her face from side to side and taking in her injuries. She meet his gaze with a expression that clearly conveyed an 'I told you so' message. "You need to get checked out." He stated before glancing at Letty and taking notice of the blood. "Both of you, get in the car. Vince with me."_

 _The car was silent during the drive to the nearest hospital and not a word was spoken between them as Dom went up to the front desk to check them in. Katie held a towel her her nose to stem the bleeding, closing her eyes as she remembered the look Dom had send her via the rearview mirror on their way there. She heard Dom call for Vince and she looked up, watching Vince make his way over there._

 _"_ _It ain't what you think." Letty scoffed, running her tongue over her split lip. "Dom and his family took my sorry ass in when my mom kicked me out. I was sixteen and didn't know shit and shit. I've been around for a long time and seen a lot of girls try to get into his bed. They want his power, his influence, they don't give a shit about him." Katie stayed silent as Letty continued. "That man is my brother. That man is my family. I don't want him to get hurt because of you and don't think he won't because the way he looks at you, he's never looked at anyone like that before."_

 _"_ _I think thats the most you've talked to me since I met you." Katie smiled slightly, bowing her head. "I know you probably won't believe me, but I'm not working some angle. I love him and that scares the shit out of me because every person I've ever cared about has either abandoned me or hurt me." Tears gathered in Katie's eyes, causing her to stop and take a breath. "My mom loved the needle more then her own kids and bailed when I was three. My brother dropped off the face of the earth ten years after that and my dad was a drunk pedophile who liked to crawl into my bed at night."_

 _Letty slowly turned towards her, narrowing her eyes at Katie's confession. "Katie…"_

 _"_ _Dom has the family I dreamed about growing up." Katie cut her off. "A family he would kill for and would kill for him. A family that he loves more then life itself. And I'm not blind, I see it eating at him. He feels like he has to make some sort of choice between me and you guys and thats not fair. Not for him." Katie closed her eyes, pursing her lips. "Do I need to walk away?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I'm not going to put him in this position anymore. I'm not going to make him feel like he needs to pick sides. So, I'm asking you Letty. Do I need to walk away from him?"_

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter Seven

Dom shrugged off his jacket, kneeling down by the cot Katie was on before gently draping it over her sleeping form. He brushed away some of the stray hairs that had fallen into her face and released a deep sigh. He was glad that she was finally getting some rest. He knew that she had been on edge since the explosion. He heard her pacing in the middle of the night when she thought everyone else was asleep. She thought he wouldn't notice the increasing size of the bags under her eyes, but he did. Dom noticed everything when it came to her, small and big. The carrier jet jostled slightly as he stood up, scanning his eyes around before they locked on Brian who was towards the other side of the cargo compartment. He moved towards him, giving him a nod of acknowledgement.

"It was pretty wild on that mountain, huh?" Brian smirked.

Dom shook his head, leaning back against the side of the plane. "It was too close, but we got the job done."

"You know, the crazy thing is…" Brian paused, a nervous smile on his face.

Dom nodded, knowing exactly where this was heading. "You miss the bullets." Dom grinned, almost daring Brain to argue. He didn't. He just laughed nervously, mentioning how messed up that seemed. "Brian, I've seen you jump from trains, fly from planes. Hell, I saw your courage the day I met you." Dom stated. "Want to know the bravest thing I've ever seen you do? Be a good man to Mia. Being a great father to my nephew Jack. Stepping up and being a brother to Katie. Everyone is looking for their thrill, but what's real is family. Your family. Hold onto that Brian."

A silent moment passed as Brian absorbed Dom's words. The only sound being the groans of the carrier jet as it took them farther away from home. "You've been a good husband to Katie. You came into her life when I wasn't there, when she needed someone, and I don't think I've ever truly told you how grateful I am to you for that." Brian said suddenly, glancing over at his sister who was still asleep. "In a weird way you brought her back to me. I got the chance to be her brother again. Thank you, man."

* * *

The plane landed in the middle of nowhere Abu Dhabi. Sand dunes in every direction as far as you could see. The heat was intense, and the air was dry, but Katie had to admit, the cars Mr. Nobody had waiting for them were worth it. It's like he knew each person's preference and made sure to catered to them. He was good at getting people on his side. She skimmed her fingers over the deep purple dodge viper, grinning as she slipped into the driver's seat.

The ground support team that were waiting when they landed informed them that they were still about a two-hour dive outside of the city. Mr. Nobody and whatever organization he worked for decided that they didn't need the raised eyebrows and possible suspicion an unmarked, unscheduled carrier jet would bring if it landed at a designated airport.

Ramsey contacted her friend she mailed to device to, agreeing to meet him on a beach they supposedly frequented when she traveled here. He said he was coming from slightly out of town and to kill the time he insisted that they occupy his reserved beach cabana.

"It's hotter than I thought it would be." Rome commented, sitting up in his lounge chair as he stared ahead of him. They had all changed into breach friendly attire, which helped with the heat, but it was still ridiculously hot.

Tej scoffed, glancing over at Roman. "Yeah, well, we are in the desert, so it would be hot." He stated mockingly, rubbing his chin slightly.

Rome shook his head, his sight set on Ramsey as she emerged from the water. "Oh, no. I'm not talking about the weather. My, my, my…"

Tej followed Roman's gaze and nodded in agreement, rubbing his chin slightly. "Now that is a woman worth falling out a plane for." He stated, taking full advantage of the view in front of him.

Roman shook his head, ripping his eyes away from a bikini clad Ramsey. "Get out of there man. I got dibs on that. You see me looking at that."

"Did you just say 'dibs'?" Tej asked amusingly, raising his eyebrow in disbelief. He glanced around to see if anyone else hear Rome's insanity before turning back to the main himself. "What, are you in the fourth grade?"

Katie felt Dom tap her leg causing her to glance back at him. She was perched on his lap, her top half laying back on him as she watching the whole spectacle go down beside them. He nodded towards the bottled water near the edge of the cabana and she stood up, letting him stand and pass before sitting back down on his vacated seat. She rolled her eyes, pulling her legs up to her chest as Tej and Rome started in on a rock - paper - scissor battle over Ramsey.

"Are you guys for real right now?" Letty laughed, walking up between the two men and leaning over their lounge chairs. "Look at you, you guys look whipped already." The group cracked up, rolling their eyes at the conversation. "You got stalker eyes." Letty continued.

"I tried to call dibs on Ramsey two years ago." A man stated as he walked up to them, a smile on his stubbled face. "Her knee, my balls…" The man laughed, shaking his head with a knowing expression as he touched his crouch briefly. "Trust me, you don't want to do that."

Katie spared a glance over towards Brian who wore a similarly confused expression as the rest of the team. She stood slowly and just as she was about to ask who the guy was, Ramsey waltzed over and pulled the man into a hug. "Hello Safar." She greeted.

"I see you've made some new friends." Safar said, looking around the cabana and mentally clocking each person.

Ramsey nodded. "Some short tempered new friends." She responded, to which Katie couldn't argue. "I need the speed drive I sent you." Ramsey said, getting straight to the point. "Where is it?"

"Oh, good." Safar smiled, taking off his sunglasses. "You will be pleased to know I sold it." Katie breath stilled for a moment, closing her eyes as the realization set in that their task just got a hell of a lot harder.

"You sold it?" Ramsey repeated with disbelief. "I asked you to take care of it. Why on earth would you would you sell it?" She spit, frustration and annoyance clearly in her tone.

Dom cleared his throat, moving over towards Ramsey and Safar. "We're going to need that back."

A look of confusion and nervousness passed over Safar's face as he shook his head. "Impossible."

"Safar, I stashed something inside it." Ramsey explained. "It's important."

Safar sighed, glancing up at the three tall building across the waterway from them. "Okay, good news. It is safe." He paused, pursing his lips. "Bad news; It is really, really safe." Ramsey followed his line of sight and cursed, shaking her head at whatever she just realized. Katie frowned and looked up also, eyeing the sky-rises. "I sold it to a Jordanian prince, living up there. He's a trust fund billionaire, said he wanted to use it for his super car."

Roman perked up, raising his head with a sly smile. "Now see this…this I like." He said, slowly standing from his chair. "Billionaires. Supercars…am I the only one aroused right now?"

Everyone ignored the question, caught up with their own thoughts. "What makes it so super?" Ramsey asked, tilting her head as she looked up at the buildings.

Safar shrugged off his jacket and draped his over one shoulder, looking over at Ramsey. "Two hundred and forty-two miles per hour, top speed." Safar smirked. "Oh, and it's bulletproof."

"Where does he keep it?" Katie asked.

Safar turned towards her. "In his penthouse. Tower number one."

Tej still looked confused. "Now, why in the hell would he keep his car in his penthouse?"

"He's a billionaire my friend, he can do whatever he wants." Safar scoffed, almost envious. "Now tomorrow happens to be the longest day of the year. The prince wants to celebrate it, host a party tomorrow afternoon."

"So, you can get us up there right?" Brian questioned, looking at Safar.

"Sure." Safar nodded before glancing around at the team again with a grimace. "But, not dressed like that. I have people to call, don't your worry your pretty American heads about it."

* * *

Katie walked along the row of dressed, her fingers brushing along the different fabrics. When Safar said that he had people who he could call he wasn't kidding. The next day they were transported to a downtown apartment filled with everything from dresses to jewels to thousand-dollar suits. Katie pulled out a white diamond incrusted gown from the rack in front of her and turned towards Ramsey, lowering her voice.

"What exactly does Safar do?" She asked, raising her eyebrow with a pointed look.

Ramsey paused, glancing over at Katie as she held a black silk gown against her body like this entire situation they found themselves in was normal. "He has his hands in a little bit of everything you can possible imagine." She responded with a shrug. "Both legal and illegal."

Katie huffed out a laugh and shook her head, placing the dress that must have cost more than a small city back onto the rack. Admittedly she felt uncomfortable around such elegance. Her realm included jeans, sneakers and engine grease. The last time she wore a dress was her wedding day and even then, she felt like she didn't belong.

Obviously sensing the discomfort Ramsey smiled slightly, walking over to Katie and scanning through the dresses in front of them. She stopped on a beautiful deep blue evening gown with a jeweled belt. Taking it and holding it out to Katie. "Take your hair down and match it with blue earnings and the black heels over there on the shelf."

Katie laughed, rolling her eyes. "Thank you." She said pulling her hair out of the bun she had it in and taking the dress. "This is not my thing."

"Driving off of cliffs with strangers is not my thing." Ramsey replied as Letty walked into the room donning a vibrant red dress. "I guess we're all stepping out of our comfort zones."

* * *

Katie felt Dom touch the small of her back as he led her into the elevator. She punched in the code that would take them to the penthouse and watched the doors slowly close. She smoothed down her dress and closed her eyes, taking a long deep breath. When her eyes opened a moment later she found Dom's gaze on her.

"What?" She smiled, brushing the fabric of her dress again "Something wrong?"

Dom shook his head, stepping towards her again. "There's billion things wrong." He replied. "But not in this moment."

Katie rolled her eyes and moved to adjust his collar. "You look handsome." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up at him.

"I feel awkward." He responded, causing Katie to laugh. "Seeing you dressed like this reminds me of our wedding. Happiest day of my life."

"Don't lie." Katie said as she heard the ding of the elevator, signaling that they had reached the top floor. "We all know the happiest day of your life was when your dad gave you the charger. Don't worry though, that is something I will gladly come second too." She pulled away as the elevator doors opened. "Showtime handsome."

They parted ways as they stepped out of the elevator, Dom continued down the stairs to where the party was happening while Katie came to a stop next to Letty who was standing in front of the railing overlooking the party.

 _"_ _No, no, no. Listen man."_ Roman's voice came through Katie's ear piece. _"They're telling me they party like this every day. On this level. They party. Every day. This is crazy. I might have to move out here. I think I'm going to create a new culture. Call it Blarab. Like Black-Arab."_

Katie readjusted her ear piece and shared a look with Letty. _"How are we looking, Tej?"_ Dom asked, cutting off Romans ridiculous commentary.

 _"_ _We're almost in position."_ Tej's voice broke through. _"Okay, so this is how it works. We got to move in-sync if we're going to pull this off so let's go over it to make sure everyone clearly understands their role. The Gods eye chip is hidden in a speed drive installed in the prince's car, which he keeps in a safe room vault."_

 _"_ _I make eight to ten plain clothed security."_ Brian joined in.

 _"_ _Not the mention the prince and is personal body guards."_ Dom stated.

Letty grabbed a glass of champagne off the passing tray and downed it, clutching the glass as the team continued to talk in their ears. _"Security cameras are clustered by the north wall. That's where the vault is."_

 _"_ _We got to get in that vault, we got to tap into the security system which can be accessed through the prices bedroom."_ Tej informed, letting the girls know they were up.

"Alright guys, we're heading in." Katie stated, catching Dom's eye briefly and smiling reassuringly. She and Letty switched off their ear pieces, so they wouldn't get distracted and started back towards the hallway leading to the prince's bedroom. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"I don't know, but it has to be fast."

Katie paused, pursing her lips as she thought. "I got an idea. Work with me." Katie slumped herself over Letty, letting out a loud laugh as they turned the corner and into the guard's view.

The guard held out his hand and spoke to them in Arabic harshly, but Letty kept walking forward. "Hi, excuse me. My friend is really drunk, she just needs a place to lay down."

The guard shook his head. "This room is off limits…" Before the guy could finish Katie lunged forwards, thrusting her hand into his throat and knocking the pressure point on the side of his head that Brian had showed her earlier. Letty grabbed his ID badge as he slid to the floor and held it against the sensor granting them access to the bedroom.

Katie helped Letty drag the guard into the bedroom before closing the door behind them. Letting out a breath. "Girl power." She muttered, stepping over the guard and moving further into the room.

She reached up and turned her ear piece back on, kicking off her heels as she made her way across the massive room. "Alright, Tej. We're in."

 _"_ _Alright, find the phone jack. The tap always runs behind there."_ Katie and Letty began looking around the room, searching for the phone jack. Katie spotted it by the large bed next to the window and nodded towards it. She shifted the slit in her dress, kneeling down and grasping the knife strapped to her thigh. _"There's going to be a 350-megahertz CAT5e cable. They probably got a couple back there, but this will be the bonded pair with the plenum coat."_

Katie scoffed, looking up at Letty with disbelief. "English, Tej." Letty replied, shaking her head.

 _"_ _It'll be the orange wire."_ Katie pulled out the phone jack, revealing the multiple colored wires hidden behind it. She singled out the orange one and cut it, waiting for conformation that it worked. _"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we are in the pilot seat."_

"Okay, Roman. Work your magic." Katie stated, standing up and brushing off her dress. She turned towards Letty and nodded towards the door. "We get back to the party, help Roman with whatever he's doing. Give the boys some more time."

Katie followed Letty towards the door, watching as Letty pulled it open only to be met with the prince's personal security detail. "Damn it." Katie muttered, following the leaders gaze as it found the slumped over guard just behind the door. "Would you believe we knocked him out with our American charm?"

"You aren't that charming, bitch." The leader responded with a snarl.

Katie blow out a breath, sneaking a glance at Letty. "Well, pleasantries are out the window." As soon the words left Katie's mouth the group of highly trained women attacked.

Letty tried to slam the door before they could enter, but she was just a moment too late. The soldiers dove in, fists flying and legs kicking. Katie and Letty dodged as much as possible, separating to try and divide and conquer.

Katie blocked another kick, losing her footing and tumbling over the couch almost connecting with the coffee table. Without so much as a moment to regain her breath the guard was on her again. She got an opening and thrust her fist into the guard's face, knocking her off balance and giving her the chance she needed to get the upper hand. She grabbed the guard by the hair and slammed her face down onto the coffee table twice before nailing her with a knee to the face rendering her unconscious.

Chest heaving Katie saw that Letty was still up against two of the guards. She started towards her but felt a blow to the back of the head before she made it there. Knocked to the floor, she quickly rolled onto her back, gaining her vision back and meeting the eyes of the head guard. "Thank God, you showed up." The woman spoke, a smirk on her lips. "These parties bore me to death."

Katie got back to her feet, throwing her hands up to block the woman's fist as it flew towards her. Unfortunately, it hit its target, thrusting Katie back and before she had a chance to recover the woman picked her up, throwing her into the marble wall behind them. Katie blinked the black dots out of her vision and stood up, successfully blocking the next couple punches. She ducked and landed a couple of her own, catching the woman off guard. Katie used this to her advantage, tackling her to the ground. They two wrestled, each trying their best to gain the upper hand. The guard was able to pin Katie, climbing on top of her and raining down punches to anywhere they could reach.

Katie was able to reach out, grasping a flower vase that had fell to the ground. She raised it up, slamming it against the woman head. The moment the woman hesitated Katie rolled them over, allowing her to be on top. She repeated the woman's actions, landing blows anywhere she could. The woman's legs came up, wrapping around Katie's neck and bringing her down, pinning her against her body. Katie then felt an elbow slam into her skull and knew she needed to get out of the situation as soon as possible. She reached down and retrieved the blade that was still strapped to her thigh and stabbed it into the woman's leg causing a scream to follow.

This gave Katie the time to stand, but the woman wasn't far behind. It's like she was inhuman. What kind of person got stabbed and just stood back up like it was a pin prick. The knife was knocked from Katie hand and the woman grabbed for her, pushing them down the hallway towards the elevator and main room. The two continued throwing punches and kicks as they neared the railing that over looked the party. Katie heard Letty yell out for her, but it was too late. The last punch Katie landed knocked the woman completely off balance, causing her fall over the side of the railing. Her grip was still tight on Katie's body, the momentum bringing them both tumbling over the edge of the railing.

The landed with a resounding crash on the DJ table below. Katie coughed harshly, rolling onto her side, desperately trying to get air back into her lungs. Everything hurt as she moved her body, but her head was worse. Opening her eyes, she saw Romans concern filled face above her. "Katie. Katie, talk you me. Are you okay?" He grabbed her face and tried to get her to focus on him, but her head was spinning.

Letty appeared next to him, bruised and bloody, but alone. They helped her stand as the super car crashed through the vault door and into the main room. Screams erupted as the party attendees panicked, running away from the car. Before anyone had a chance to process what was going on the elevator doors opened, reveling Deckard with an automatic machine gun. Roman knew it was time to get out. He reached down, picking Katie up off the ground and holding her close to his body as he and Letty made for the stairs along with everyone else.

Katie, still disoriented, tried to protest. "We can't leave them."

"They're going to be fine." Letty responded, pushing past people who were a little too slow for her liking. "They always are."

Katie shook her head, responding quietly and they main room disappeared from her view. "They are until they're not."

* * *

Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I still really struggle with writing action, which is why it took me so long to actually write this chapter. Please let me know what you thought and what your predictions are! Also, I'm in the middle of deciding if I am actually going to write Furious 8 and beyond or just end the series after this installment. It's not that I didn't like Furious 8, it's just i don't know how I would fit Katie into it. Please let me know how you feel about it and if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see coming up. Thank you for reading :)

~Hanna


	8. Chapter Eight

The team, minus Dom and Brian, were loaded up into a nondescript van as soon as they stepped out of the high-rise building. The crew inside said they worked with Mr. Nobody and were ordered to transport them to an undisclosed location to await further instructions.

Letty and Ramsey helped Katie out of her torn and bloody dress and into a white robe provided by one of Mr. Nobody's men. Once they were all settled a medic come over to her, assessing the damage done by the fight and the fall. After a moment she pursed her lips, stepping away. "Dom and Brian…" She asked, looking around for answers.

"At this moment they are being picked up and brought here by our alpha team." The guy dressed in tactical gear who was quietly standing guard by the door responded.

Katie nodded at his answer, allowing the medic to finish with his assessment. "We can't take you to a hospital." He said, flashing a flashlight between Katies eyes. "From what I can tell you have a mild concussion, which is the cause of the disorientation and the dizziness. I can give you something to help that. From the way your favoring your right side I'd say you have a couple bruised ribs, ice and rest should take care of that quickly. Overall you got lucky."

"Thank you." Katie breathed, taking the three white pills and the glass of water he handed her before returning her attention to the guard by the door. "How long?"

"Any moment ma'am." He responded.

Ramsey stood up from her seat between Roman and Tej, pulling out her phone. "I'm going to try and reach Safar, apologize and see where he is and when we can meet."

Sounds from outside caught everyone's attention. Katie stood up, knowing automatically who it was. She could sense them. When they stepped through the door everyone cheered, knowing now for sure that everyone was safe. Roman pulled Brian into a hug and laughed, a smile on his face.

Dom bypassed everyone and made his way straight to his wife. "I heard you fell off a balcony." He stated, bringing her into his body gently.

She looked up at him with an amused look. "I heard you jumped a car through three buildings." She countered. "Not cool, baby. Car's don't fly."

Dom chuckled, shaking his head. "Brian said the same thing. I proved him wrong too." He cupped her face, turning her head side to side slowly.

"What's another concussion to add to the list." Katie stated before he could ask. "The next ones free, you know."

Roman walked over to them and patted Dom on the back, nodding. "Glad you're good, man."

Dom smiled at him, taking one hand and gripping Romans shoulder. "Thank you for getting her out of there."

"Anything for family, bro." Roman replied, watching as Katie laid her head on Dom's chest with a smile. "And you know that if you go, I'm next in line for Katie's hand so I got to protect my future, you know what I'm saying." He laughed jokingly and moved out of the way before Katie's slap could reach him. Brian made his way over and pulled Katie into a hug, checking her over for injuries again.

"Did you get it?" Katie asked, hopefully. Brian smirked, pulling the drive out and holding it up causing Katie to release a breath of relief.

Ramsey spoke up, stealing everyone's attention away from the reunion. "Safar is at his garage on the outskirts of town. Said we can meet him there." She replayed, still holding the phone. "As soon as everyone is good to go…"

Katie cut her off, stepping forward. "I'm good. We can go now. I'll just take it easy." She turned towards Dom. "Promise."

* * *

Katie followed closely behind the team as they entered the garage, Dom's hand resting on her lower back. The meds they gave her were doing their job, the pounding in her head was minimal and it didn't really hurt to breath anymore.

"Ah, there they are." Safar greeted sarcastically, raising his head from the car engine in front of us. He started toward them, shaking his head. "Disaster. I get you an invite to the most exclusive party in Abu Dhabi, you steal the hosts car, and you jump it between two building."

Brian coughing slightly. "Actually, it was three buildings." He smirked, holding up three fingers.

"Oh." Safar exclaimed, raising his eyebrow in disbelief. "Two, insult. Three, honor. My bad."

Before Brian could respond, Mr. Nobody walked through the door followed by Shepard. "Well, well, well. I have to say, you've got an interesting interpretation there of 'low-key,' Mr. Toretto." He chuckled, shaking his head with what looked like amusement. Katie cleared her throat, leaning against Dom as Mr. Nobody came to a stop in front of them. "You know, Dom, I thought we had an understanding."

"Sometimes you have to play the hand you're dealt." Dom replied nonchalantly.

Mr. Nobody smiled. "That's why I prefer to be the dealer." He turned towards Safar and nodded politely. "Good night." He excused, bluntly.

Obviously not understanding the meaning behind the words Safar remained in place, looking around at everyone. When Shepard gestured towards the door Safar released a disgusted breath. "Ah, I'm being kicked out of my own garage. This is great." He muttered as he made his exit.

Once the room was clear from Safar and his men Mr. Nobody stepped forward. "Uh, my I?" He asked, extending his hand.

Dom turned his head towards Brian and nodded. "Brian, give it to him." He stated, watching as Brian stepped forward and pulled the flash drive containing God's eye, handing it over.

"All that trouble for this little thing." He said as he inspected the small drive. "With all due respect Dom, you really did great work back there. All of you. My men are now standing by and are fully at your disposal." Mr. Nobody handed the drive back to Dom with a nod. "Your call."

Dom took it, glancing down at Katie before speaking. "Ramsey, fire it up and find me Shaw."

Ramsey eagerly took the drive, nodding as she led the team into a backroom filled with computers and technology way past Katie's understanding. Tej, on the other hand looked like a kid in a candy store. "Oh, damn, this is crazy." He breathed in amazement.

"Thank you." Ramsey responded, taking the drive and plugging it into the command center. "All right give me a second." The multiple screens surrounding them lit up, displaying multiple pictures and code boxes. "It's hunting now. Hacking into the security cameras at the Etihad Towers. That's the last place you saw Shaw, so that's where we'll start."

A clip from the Etihad security camera came up on one of the screens, catching Katie's attention. "That's him. Right there." She pointed to it, allowing Ramsey to take a screenshot of his face and upload it into the system. "What's it doing? What are those numbers?" She asked as the software began placing numbers and lines over the picture of Shaw.

"It's bio-mapping Shaw's face." Ramsey replied as she continued to type. "It'll run it against every camera, every audio device in this hemisphere." The screen in front of her brought up a large geographic map, pinpointing a location and bringing up a picture. "Bingo. Looks like he's holed up here."

"That's perfect." Brian stated, analyzing the picture. "Automated factory, no people, lots of places to hide."

Mr. Nobody patted Ramsey's shoulder. "You just changed the face of man hunts forever. Congratulations."

Roman looked around before bending down towards Ramsey. "Hey, is there any way I can check my email real quick?" He asked quietly, but everyone heard. Katie rolled her eyes and laughed a bit, shaking her head.

"Dawns up in an hour." Dom's voice sounded, bringing the attention to him. "We're going to go take down Shaw then. Got get changed."

Katie frowned at his tone, narrowing her eyes. Something was off. She'd been around him long enough to know that there was something else going on in his brain. Even though she knew better she nodded along, catching Brian's gaze which was also filled with suspicion.

* * *

Turns out Safar had an apartment above the garage that he was kind enough to allow the team to use after a few convincing words from Mr. Nobody's men.

Katie brought her knees up to her chest as she watched Dom change. The others had scattered throughout the apartment, allowing Dom and Katie the bedroom. He crossed the room, kissing her forehead before leaving. It wasn't even three minutes before Brian knocked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay." Katie responded, letting out a breath. "What it said downstairs was bullshit. He's going to cut out everyone to keep them safe and go in with Mr. Nobody's team alone."

"That's not going to happen." Brian chuckled, shaking his head.

Katie cleared her throat. "I'm not even going to suggest I go. I'll just slow you guys down. I'll call Mia, fill her in on what happened today."

Brian nodded, throwing her a phone. "See you soon."

"Stay safe and keep my husband safe." Katie said as Brian left the room. Taking a moment to mentally assure herself that they were going to come back safe and sound; that they had some of the most powerful and skilled operatives behind them, she rubbed a hand down her face.

Picking up the phone Brian had thrown her she punched in Mia's number, laying back on the bed and closing her eyes in an attempt to stop worrying. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mia." Katie breathed, smiling as she heard Jack in the background. "How are you guys?"

* * *

Katie felt the bed dip before Dom's arms wrapped around her. She turned in his arms, slowly bringing her hands up to his face checking him over for bruising or blood. He kissed her hand as it moved over his mouth, causing her to smile. "A plane cargo jet sets out for L.A in two hours. We need to be on it."

"Okay." Katie nodded, swallowing hard. "What happened?"

Dom released a breath. "He was expecting us, ambushed us." Katie tightened her grip on him slightly as she listened. "Mr. Nobody got shot, but his team was there. He's going to be fine. We lost God's eye. They have it."

"What do we do now?"

Dom shifted, pulling Katie into his side. "We got to protect Ramsey. As long as she's alive, she can lock them out of God's eye and they know that." He stated. "They're not going to stop coming until they got her. They're going to come with all they've got. A war is coming to us whether we like it or not. If a war is coming, we're going to face it where we know best."

"Home." Katie breathed

* * *

Katie crossed her arms over her chest as she stared out at downtown L.A. She closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp afternoon air, taking comfort in the feeling of being back on American soil and back at home. Mr. Nobody once again came through with ground transportation when they arrived allowing them the freedom to set out on their own.

"I'm all for winging it, but this is crazy man." Roman scoffed, shaking his head as he looked around at the team. "We got mercenaries with some real heat on us. I ain't scared or nothing, but I don't even have a gun."

Dom narrowed his eyes, chuckling slightly. "A gun? We got a whole city."

"And we may have more then that." Tej added, nodding gently. "If they use God's eye it'll tap the cameras around town to find our location, which means we could plant a virus and then break in when they access it."

"You're talking about hacking my hacking device." Ramsey stated, a smile playing on her lips. "That is brilliant."

Tej nodded. "Yeah, but there's one problem. The signal strength. We can't start a hack on them until they're in a two mile range."

"That's really close." Letty stated, pursing her lips.

"Close? These guys are military. If they're within two miles of us we're already dead. I don't know about y'all, but I didn't really plan on dying today." Roman ranted, glancing at his watch for added effect. He scoffed, looking almost queasy with nerves.

"Only one way to stay alive." Brian started, looking around the group. "We play keep away with Ramsey. They can't hit us if we keep moving."

Dom slowly stepped forward, moving away from the group as they continued to talk over Brian's proposed plan. "I'll take Shaw." Dom stated.

"So basically we're just gearing up for a big game of hot potato." Roman commented, huffing out a laugh.

Ramsey frowned. "Which car is the potato?"

Tej shook his head, looking at Ramsey with a small smile. "Girl, you're the potato."

Katie brushed past Brian, catching his eye as she followed Dom away from the group. When she reached him she ran her hands up his back, hugging him from behind. She stood still for a moment, placing her forehead against his back and taking a deep breath. "Why does it feel like I'm never going to see you again?" She asked quietly, knowing Dom could hear. "I can't think like that. It's too scary. It's crawl into bed and never open your eyes again scary."

Dom moved her in front of him, kissing her forehead. He pulled his wedding ring from his finger, gripping it tightly before reaching for Katies hand. He slipped his ring onto the finger that held hers and smiles slightly. "I'll come back for that."

Katie felt tears rising up and this time she didn't stop them, she let her emotions come to the surface. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Katie touched both rings, closing her eyes. She let out a little laugh, shaking her head. "Remember when we first started dating. You brought be up here and you said it was one of your favorite places." Dom nodded, listening. "We were both so care free then. The only thing I worried about was if I had to kick some racer chaser's ass because she got too close to you. Lately, I've been having a hard time remembering back that far."

* * *

Hi Guys! I feel like every authors note is my apologizing for it being so long since the last update. I'm sorry. **Please let me know what you think of this chapter.** I'm struggling on how to end this book and it's really making me mad. I want to do Katie and Dom justice and tie it into the next book nicely. I also really want to make you all happy. Simply put, I'm conflicted lol. Thank you for reading!

~ Hanna West


	9. Chapter Nine

Katie pushed through the steel metal doors leading to the covered parking garage of the hotel they were currently staying at, mentally gearing up for what was to come in the next couple hours. As she walked, she spotted Brian leaning against his car with his phone to his ear and by the smile on his face, she knew that Mia was on the other end.

Slowing her pace, Katie wanted to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything. She watched as he finished and looked up at her, silently inviting her over. "Mia's pregnant." He called out as she approached, grinning like crazy. "But something tells me you already knew."

"Don't be mad." Katie laughed, putting her hands up in a surrender pose. "I was sworn to secrecy. Mia's scary when she's provoked."

Brian joined in on the laughing. "Yeah, yeah she is."

Katie suddenly grew serious, weighing her decision to finally tell him the idea that's been floating around in her head. "What is it?" Brian asked, picking up on her hesitation. "You all good for tonight, right?"

Katie nodded, looking up at him with a new resolve. "I know you're getting out after this and I don't blame you." Brian opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. "I want that for you. I want that for Mia and Jack and the baby." She paused, looking away briefly. "Lately I've been wanting that for me and Dom."

Brian, knowing how hard it probably was for Katie to open herself up to the idea, remained silent.

"Dom and I have been trying to have a baby. Obviously, it hasn't been in the plans for us yet." She said, gesturing down to her stomach with a sad chuckle. "And for the longest time I've thought that when it happens it'll be the perfect timing and we'll get out and be safe and happy, but our lives don't work like that. Our lives are messy and unpredictable and there is never going to be the right time."

Katie looked down, shaking her head. "But I want to raise a family." She breathed, a smile crossing her face. "I think I want to adopt. There are so many children out there with home lives that were even worse than we had. They deserve a home where they are loved and cared for. And I know this is the worst time to bring it up and I should be talking to Dom first, but I just needed to get it out. There might not ever be the right time for us Brian, but we can create our own time."

Brian stood silent for a few moments, taking in the heaviness of his sisters' words. "I always told you that you would be an amazing mother. Any kid that comes into your home is going to be the luckiest one around."

Tears pooled in Katie's eyes, and an embarrassed laugh fell from her lips. She moved closer to Brain and wrapped her arms around him, laying her cheek on his chest and hugging him. He leaned into her, returning her hug. The two stayed like that for a few moments before Brain broke the silence. "I don't come back tonight; I feel good knowing my kids will have you."

Kate froze, her eyes snapping open as she stepped back from him. "Don't do that." She stated, shaking her head. "Don't you dare talk like that. You are a father now, Brian. Mia needs you. You have a responsibility to them to come home. To be there for every birthday, every Christmas, every prom. We've both been through so much. Life decided to give us a big screw you in every way over the years, but it brought us to the loves of our lives, it brought us, family, it brought us back together and it's not going to rip us apart."

Brian nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. "You know, the best decision I ever made was stepping into the store and buying that first sandwich." He admitted. "It brought me Mia. It brought me you, and Dom, Letty, Roman."

"Mia's sandwiches are really bad." Katie laughed, shaking her head.

Brian laughed too, nodding along. "Yeah, they are. Haven't got better either. Don't have the heart to tell her." He looked at Katie, tilting his to the side. "I'm so proud of what you've become, Katie. You've survived so much. I wasn't there to protect you, but you protected yourself. I'm happy that my daughter has you to look up to."

Katie brushed a tear that at escaped, shaking her head with a smile. "Thank you. I think we both turned out okay in the end. A little twisted, but okay." She stepped forward, pulling Brian into a hug. "I love you, Brian."

"I love you too, Katie." He pulled back, smiling down at her.

* * *

Katie tapped her fingers across the hood of Letty's car as they waited for Dom to show up. She glanced down at her watch, taking note that the meeting time they had set was approaching quickly. She had wanted to go with Dom but knew he needed that time alone.

The sound of an engine caught her attention, causing her to look past Brian, Tej, and Roman and watch Dom's charger roll to a stop by them. She nodded at Ramsey who climbed into Brian's car, releasing a nervous breath. Katie moved towards Dom as everyone began gearing up and getting in their cars.

"Hey." She smiled as she reached him, touching his arm softly. "I don't know what's sexier; the car or you."

Dom smiled, nodding. "Definitely the car." He stated gruffly.

Katie caught sight of the gun laying on the passenger seat and swallowed hard. She looked towards him again, reaching up and touching the side of his face. "Dominic, if it comes down to it, you use that gun. You don't hesitate. Don't think of the consequences, you fire until he can never hurt anyone else ever again."

Dom listened, nodding along with her request. "Cuba." He stated in response, causing Katie to frown. "After this is over, we should go to Cuba. Great people, great food. We'll rebuild our life again. You and me."

Katie let out a breath, nodding as she smiled up at him. "You and me, baby. Always you and me."

* * *

The three-car formation moved in sync through the downtown L.A streets. Katie glanced out the window at the passing buildings, taking controlled breaths as she waited for what she knew was coming. Her car took up the rear following behind Brian and Letty's wasting time until God's eye sought them out.

She licked her lips and leaned back in her seat, biting her lip. "I don't know why we gotta keep driving around like this," Roman commented, gripping the wheel tightly as he maneuvered around a sharp corner to keep in formation. "Why can't we just pull over somewhere, park, gather our thoughts in like a bunker somewhere."

"Because it does not work like that, Roman." Katie stated quietly, readjusting in her seat and glancing over at him. "You know that."

Tej shook his head, typing away on his computer as he spoke. "We got to stick close enough to the bad guys in order to get in range for Ramsey to hack them, but we got to be mobile enough not to get shot like fish in a barrel. So do your car buddies a favor and focus on the mission and keep us from getting killed."

Katie laughed slightly, raising her eyebrow with a surprised expression. "Okay, then."

Conversation ceased for the moment, allowing everyone to focus on the mission. Katie rubbed the side of the walkie talkie as she waited for the levee to break. The sound of chopper blades caught her attention, causing her head to snap up. She turned in her seat, looking out the back window. "You have to be kidding me?" She breathed, raising the walkie talkie to her mouth. "Guys, they're here."

 _"How many cars?"_ Letty's muffled voice broke through.

Katie shared a look with Tej who was seeing the same thing she was. "None." She responded. "That's kind of the problem. Brian, we need to break away, given them the tour."

 _"Okay, break on my mark,"_ Brian stated as they came up to an intersection. _"One,"_ Katie watched Roman's hands grip the wheel. _"Two. Break."_

Roman jerked the wheel right, shifting gears and increasing his speed. "They're in range." Tej said, grabbing his walkie talkie. "Ramsey, start the hack."

Katie grew anxious as time passed and they didn't hear from Brian or Ramsey. She knew the hack was working because it was mirrored on Tej's screen, but the silence was getting to her. Static suddenly came through the walkie, causing Katie to release a sharp breath she wasn't aware she was holding. _"We got a drone on our ass. Football's hot. I need to lateral. Rome, where are you?"_

"Running back, charging in." Rome stated loudly as Katie pressed down the button.

 _"Alright, meet me on Third and Spring."_ Brian said, his voice full of stress.

Roman nodded, maneuvering around a sharp corner to head towards the meeting place. "You got it." Katie climbed into the back seat next to Tej, making room from Ramsey in the front. She felt Roman slam on the breaks, shifting gears and allowing the car to drift into the middle of an intersection.

Brian's car followed suit, drifting past them. Katie reached her arms out her window, grabbing hold of Ramsey as she threw herself out of Brian's car. Once Katie had a grip she pulled back, guiding the tech girl through the passenger side window.

An exposition sounded behind them and Katie snapped her head around. "He made it." She breathed thankfully as she watched Brian stand and scramble away from the now burning car. "I can't believe we just pulled that off. Where are we Ramsey?"

"97%" Ramsey responded. "Wait, what happened. We were almost there." She expressed, almost in a panic. "They cut the signal. I can't finish the hack."

Katie grabbed the police radio from under the seat and switched channels, listening as panicked police officers described some kind of projectile hitting the city's main cell tower. Katie clenched her jaw. "They know Ramsey's still hacking. We got to find another signal."

"Brian, they took out the tower." Tej stated through the walkie talkie. "I'm seeing half a dozen cell towers between 6th and State. Brian, if you can get to the top of any one of those buildings around there we can reroute the signal manually and finish the job."

 _"I'm on it."_

Shattering glass sounded around them causing Katie to look out her window, catching sight of another drone following closely behind them. She mentally cursed, turning towards Ramsey and watching as she tried to keep the hack viable until Brian could reconnect her. "We got more problems ahead." Roman commented, turning a corner to avoid the onslaught of police cars coming directly towards them.

Bullets and explosions rained down on them, flipping cars and destroying cop cars. Katie covered her head as bullets from the drones penetrated the car. Rome swerved, successfully avoiding the burning cop car in front of them, before jerking left and driving up on the sidewalk. The police officers following them were being slaughtered, blown up for just doing their jobs. Katie watched a lamp pole fall behind them, crushing a number of parked cars. "First a tank, then the plane." Roman exclaimed, his hands gripping the wheel. "Now we got a spaceship."

"That's not a spaceship." Tej yelled over the noise around them. "That's a drone."

Roman still found the time to roll his eyes. "Oh, it's a drone. Now you going to break it down and be articulate like you already know what the hell is going on."

"Just shut your ass up and drive the car." Tej scowled.

More bullets came down on them, causing Ramsey and scream and cover her head again. Katie got up on her knees, reaching over the front seat and grabbing the walkie talkie. "Letty, the football is on fire. We need help."

 _"Hang on, I'm coming."_ She responded.

"The drop is 5th and State." Katie reminded as Roman was finally able to ditch the herd of police cars. Roman nodded, drifting around a corner and into a back alleyway. "Ramsey, get ready to go again. We won't have much time."

"And we did last time?" She muttered sarcastically, gathering up her computer. They were coming up to the bridge and Tej grabbed his stuff and the walkie talkie, scooting towards his door as he got ready to jump.

As the car ducted under the bridge Katie pushed her door open, throwing herself out and as far away from the moving car as possible. She rolled as she hit the ground, putting out her hands in an attempt to slow her movements. She slowed to a stop as an explosion sounded in front of her, causing her head to snap up and watch as the car they had just been in was engulfed in a fiery mess as a missile stuck it. Standing up quickly she brushed herself off, mentally making sure everyone got out safe before grabbing Ramsey and helping her stand. "Let's go, we gotta go." Letty screamed out her window as she pulled up to them.

Ramsey climbed into the back of her car, pulling out her computer again as Katie slipped into the passenger seat. She nodded at Tej and Roman before Letty slammed the gas and started towards the main road. "So, if this car goes south who's coming to save us?" Ramsey piped in from the back seat.

Katie shared a glance with Letty. "Save us?" Letty chuckled humorlessly, chucking her rearview mirror for the drone. "Honey, we're it."

The three weaved through traffic, keeping a keen eye out for dangerous flying objects. Katie didn't know if their switch under the bridge had worked and diverted the attention enough to let the hack finish. Ramsey's breath hitched suddenly; her gaze locked out her window. "It's coming back."

Letty glanced up, switching gears suddenly. "We'll lose them in the tunnel." She stated, swerving right and into the lane leading into the tunnel ahead. Before they could even get through the entrance something stuck the car, sending the back end up into the air. Ramsey screamed and ducked down, holding her hands over her head as Letty tried to correct the car's direction.

Katie jerked roughly to the left as the car tapped the wall of the tunnel. Letty, slammed on the breaks, turning the wheel in an attempt to control the vehicle. She switched gears again before pressing the gas. The drone followed them into the tunnel, spraying bullets as it tried to catch up to the car. The back window shattered, enveloping Katie in glass shards. "Letty, we're not going to be able to shake this thing." Katie screamed over the carnage, watching the drone expertly maneuver around and between other cars and trucks.

As the car soared out of the tunnel, Katie closed her eyes. They were out in the open now. Nowhere to hide. An earth-shattering crash shook the ground beneath them causing Katie to open her eyes and looked up. An ambulance had driven through the barrier on the road above the tunnel and was now plummeting down to the road below, slamming into the drone as it came out the tunnel. They both crashed to the ground, landing with the sound of crunching concrete and twisting metal.

Letty swerved to a stop, taking her hands off the wheel and running them through her hair as all three girls waited to see what would happen next. The door to the ambulance was shoved open and a hand reached out. A familiar form emerged from the ambulance, causing Katie and cough out a relieved laugh. "Oh, my God. You have got to be kidding me."

Luke Hobbs shook himself off, reaching behind him and pulling a gun from his waistband. He zoned in on the camera part of the drone which was still moving, looking straight at it before firing multiple rounds through it.

Dropping his gun he reached down and grabbed the part of the drone which shot out all the bullets in rapid succession, smiling slightly as he admired it. "Hey, did you bring the cavalry?" Letty yelled out, bringing Hobbs' attention to them.

"Woman, I am the cavalry." He responded gruffly before turning and walking away, gun in hand.

Katie smiled and shook her head. "Of course, you are." She muttered as her walkie-talkie buzzed.

 _"Ramsey, we're back on. Let's go."_ Brian's voice stated as it came through the static.

Ramsey immediately found her computer, switching it back on and getting to work. Katie watched a smile spread across her face and lights started to turn green. "Brian did it." She stated. "We're back on. We've got God's Eye back."

"Ramsey, I need to you track Dom." Katie said, leaning forward as Letty began driving to the next assigned meeting place. "We haven't heard anything from him in too long. I need to know what's going on."

Ramsey nodded without resistance, typing on her computer again. Letty moved through traffic, pulling in behind an abandoned building. Without turning the car off Letty paused, checking her watch as they waited. Soon, Brian pulled around the corner, Tej in the passenger seat and Roman in the back. Letty nodded at them and was about to climb from the car when Ramsey gasped. Her motions suddenly stopping as to looked towards Katie.

"Dom's in trouble." She turned the screen towards Katie, showing Dom and Shaw beating each other on top of a parking garage. Letty fell back into her seat and hit the gas, picking up the walkie talkie to let Brian know what was going on. Katie watched her husband fight, ignoring Ramsey as she rattled off the address to Letty.

Without warning a missile was launched into the parking garage and Ramsey's footage caught sight of the helicopter that had been controlling the drone. Katie pushed the screen away, able to watch anymore as she spoke to Letty. "We need to get there right now."

"I'm on it."

It only took them three minutes to reach the parking garage and right to the middle of chaos. Before they could even come to a complete stop by Hobbs, who was firing the weapon he ripped from the drone, heavy-duty ammunition rained down on them, pricing the car like it wasn't even there. Katie dove down between the seats, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her eyes caught the walkie talkie on the seat above her and she quickly reached out for it, bringing it to her lips. "We need some help over here." She screamed into the device. "We need some back-up."

Moments after the last sentence left her mouth the bullets stopped, giving the three women time to scramble out of the car. Katie took a breath and ran her hands over herself, giving her body a once over before turning her attention to the parking garage. Her whole world began to spin as she watched the structure begin to crumble. Dom's car launched its self from the rubble and into the air, clipping the bottom of the helicopter before plummeting to the concrete below.

"No." Katie screamed, the sound something that can only be described as devastation. Her legs were already moving, taking her towards him. She skirted around debris and climbed up to where Dom's car had landed, reaching him just as Brian and Luke pulled his body from the car. "Brian, is he breathing?" She asked, tears clogging her voice as she collapsed to her knees beside his head.

Brian slipped into cop mode, his years of training and experience kicking in full force. "Here's what I need you to do, Katie, okay. I need you to keep his head tilted up. Keep it back like this." He grasped her hands and showed her exactly what to do. "Pinch his nose, keep his head tilted and breath into him now. Go."

Katie leaned down, blowing air into Dom's mouth as Brian began CPR. After a few moments, Katie started to panic. "It's not working. Brian, what happening. Do something, please." She yelled, tears freely falling as she watched Dom's body. "He's not breathing. Oh, my God."

"Come on Dom." Brain chanted, continuing CPR. "Come on, goddamnit. Come on. Katie, go. Go. Breath again." Katie breathed for him again, a sputtering sob leaving her as she pulled back. "Dom, I need you to breathe. Come on buddy, come back."

Katie started shaking her head, emotions overwhelming her. She slapped at Brian's hands, trying to push him away. "Stop." She cried, ignoring his resistance. "Get off of him. Please, just stop." She shoved him off, causing him to fall back. Her gaze met his and Brian knew his attempts were only hurting him further. He watched as Katie sucked in a breath, moving so she could grasp both sides of Dom's face with her shaky hands.

"Dom, I need to focus on me." She began, tuning out everything around them. "Listen to my voice. You're always telling me that everything is going to be okay, but it's my turn now. It's my turn to tell you that everything is going to be okay." Her sentence faded off as another sob broke through. "We're going to move to Cuba and we're going to get a small apartment in the middle of town so we're in the center of everything. We're gonna race muscle cars and walk on the beach and I'm going to try and make you dance me until you finally give in, just like old times."

Katie clenched her eyes shut, feeling the numbness spread across her body. "We're going to adopt a baby and raise them to be strong and loving and kind. You're going to teach them to rebuild engines and their going to help me cook. We're going to grow old together." She could hear the team in the background, gasping, crying and morning. She ignored them all. "We have an entire lifetime to live and if you die on me Dominic Toretto I will die too. And I'm not ready to die so you better open your eyes and look at me because you can't be dead."

Brian watched as Katie slipped Dom's wedding band off her finger and back onto his. He knew was she was saying to was the truth. He knew that if Dom died Katie wouldn't survive it.

"Dom, please." Katie whispered, placing her forehead against him. "Come back to me."

"I would never leave." Dom's gruff voice broke through the silence.

Katie snapped her head up, watching as his eyes opened. She turned towards the team, looking at them as if to make sure she wasn't imagining things. A cry of relief left her lips and her head fell to Dom's chest. The sound of the team celebrating behind them causing Dom to smile slightly. Katie raised her head, a sad smile on her face. "You didn't use the gun." She whispered.

"I didn't use the gun."

* * *

Hi everyone! I promise this story will get finished at some point in life! I love these characters so much and want to do them justice. I appreciate all your love and passion for Katie and this story! If you guys have any suggestions on what you think is going to happen or what you would like to happen please let me know! Please, please tell me what you thought about the chapter! Action scenes are hard lol

Thank you for sticking with me and continuing to read Katie and Dom's story!

Love,

Hanna


End file.
